


CON RESERVAS

by BillwardHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillwardHale/pseuds/BillwardHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La promesa de una hermana. La promesa de un amante. Ambos podrían ponerlos a todos en riesgo mortal.<br/>Derek Hale hace todo lo posible para no meterse en problemas mientras aprende a ser un hombre lobo. Pero cuando Cora, su hermana menor, aparece cubierta de hematomas, finalmente decide llevar a su padre abusivo ante la justicia. Para eso, debe hacer frente a un pasado doloroso. Un pasado tan oscuro que lo persigue en sueños.<br/>Stiles Stilinski, hijo del Sheriff y con una imagen de chico bueno, se da cuenta que se trata de un trabajo perfecto cuando Derek les pide ayuda. Desde la primera vez que Derek se convirtió en hombre lobo para salvar su vida, Stiles ha estado luchando para mantener sus demonios internos a raya. Está dividido entre el deseo de contarle a Derek que están destinados a ser compañeros de vida, y la necesidad de dejar que Derek primero se acostumbre a su vida de hombre lobo.<br/>Stiles hará cualquier cosa para proteger a Derek y para ayudarlo a romper el ciclo de abuso que ha sufrido toda su vida, pero en la investigación está a punto de descubrir algo mucho más siniestro y mas peligroso de lo que nunca imaginó.<br/>Un pasado que podría poner todas sus vidas en peligro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU

 

     -Me encanta como lo haces. – Derek apretó la cabeza contra su almohada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su pene era succionado y la fuerza se incrementaba a cada momento. -Ah, mierda. Voy a acabar. Para, todavía no… -entrelazó los dedos en el cuello de su amante, luchando ante las crecientes sensaciones.

     Intentó frenar lo inevitable, intentó salir de esos deliciosos labios. Un suave y seductor beso cosquilleó en su abdomen, y su mano cayó en el colchón. Los músculos de sus piernas y todo su cuerpo se tensaban, al mismo tiempo que apretaba cada vez más sus dientes. Un escalofrío subió por su columna.

     –Ay Dios, no, no… -medio gruñendo, medio riendo suspiró y gimió de nuevo. Un resoplido le contestó, y su miembro fue nuevamente apretado y lamido. Tomó un mechón del pelo de aquel misterioso joven, y comenzó a empujar la cara de ese hermoso hombre contra su ingle cada vez con más fuerza.

     Un teléfono empezó a sonar. No recordaba dónde había dejado su estúpido celular. No le importaba. Trató de concentrarse en las habilidosas caricias y en la mamada que estaba recibiendo. Se volvió a escuchar el ruido incesante del celular. Pero esta vez alto. Mucho más alto. Era como si estuviera al lado de su oreja. Le dolía. Miró a su alrededor, soltando aquel corto cabello castaño.

     El húmedo calor que sentía en su pene desapareció. Parpadeó y abrió bien los ojos. Los cerró rápidamente a causa de la intensa luz solar que entraba por la ventana. _Mierda_ , pensó.  Otra vez olvidó cerrar la cortina, o mejor dicho, la sábana que usaba como cortina. _¿Qué día era? Ah sí, sábado._ Acababa de terminar veinticuatro horas de trabajo corridas, veinticuatro largas horas.

     Una erección matutina palpitaba bajo sus boxers. La húmeda punta de su pene asomaba sobre el elástico. Lo envolvió con la mano, y lo apretó, todavía pensando en aquel delgado joven atlético. _Carajo. El sueño._ Había tenido ese sueño todas las noches hacía varias semanas. Si no hubiera sido por el teléfono… Mi celular. Estaba encima de la mesa de luz. Lo tomó rápidamente y miró el reloj. 7:01 a.m. Seguro era Isaac para decirle que salieran a correr y a hacer ejercicio, lo que le hizo sentir el impulso de ahorcarlo. Contestó la llamada en medio del cuarto timbre.   

     -¿Hola?

     -¿Derek? –la voz de Cora, su hermana más chica, se quebraba al hablar. –Otra vez. Por favor, ven a buscarme. No quiero quedarme. Ven.

     Derek se incorporó de un salto. Su respiración se aceleró, y la erección desapareció al instante, reemplazada por un nudo en el pecho.

     -¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Derek, mientras comenzaba a buscar sus jeans. –Cora, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás en casa? - -Derek, apurate. Están así desde las seis.

     -¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no me llamaste antes?

     -Pensé que ibas a estar corriendo con Isaac.

     Se quedó congelado. Su estómago se le hundió hasta los pies y un frío recorrió su espalda.

     -Shhh, Cora, te dije que no lo nombres si estás en casa. Si él te llega escuchar…

     -Estoy afuera. Derek tomó sus jeans del suelo, al pie de la cama. Balanceó el teléfono en su hombro mientras sacudía los pantalones e intentaba abrocharlos.

     -Cora, no dejes que Paul se entere que sigo siendo amigo de Isaac. Si lo descubre…

     No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que podría suceder si el imbécil de su padre, Paul, descubría que se seguía viendo con Isaac, o como él solía decirle, ese “puto de mierda”. Una vez que pudo abrochar bien los jeans y subir el cierre, se puso la remera negra que colgaba de la silla que estaba frente a la computadora.

     –Empieza a caminar hacia la ciudad. Voy en camino.

     -Tienes que detenerlo. –replicó Cora automáticamente.

      _Sí, y como demonios haría eso_ , pensó. Lo único que Derek tenía en mente era sacarla a ella de ahí, antes de que ese viejo le hiciera algo.

     -Haz lo que te digo, empieza a caminar. -se movió más rápido, sacando una campera de cuero del armario. Cuando estaba metiendo el brazo, casi se le cae el teléfono del hombro. Lo atrapó haciendo malabares antes de que se cayera al piso, y lo apoyó de nuevo contra su oreja

     –Por Dios, muevete. Cuelga el teléfono y corre lejos de casa -se sobresaltó con el tono elevado de su voz. Hablarle a su hermana de una forma tan brusca no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo, pero tenía miedo. Si algo le sucedía… No, él no estaba dispuesto a pensar eso.

     -Ya voy, estoy caminando ahora, pero, Derek, si…

     Espera un minuto. ¿Qué dijo? Retiró el teléfono de su oreja y vio el número que figuraba en la pantalla. Cora estaba usando su celular. Si el hijo de puta de Paul la atrapaba con un celular, se iba a meter en un gran problema. Hacía mucho que quería regalarle a su hermana un teléfono, pero su padre decía que una chica de su edad no lo necesitaba.

     Qué tontería. Cora lo necesitaba. Si no, ¿cómo llamaría a Derek cuándo estuviera en problemas? El viejo desgraciado se iba a asegurar muy bien de que no pudiera usar el teléfono de casa para hacerlo. Por esa razón se lo había comprado y lo había escondido. Y tristemente ya había tenido que usarlo varias veces.

     Volvió a apoyar el celular y buscó sus zapatillas. Las encontró al fondo de su cama. Medias, necesitaba medias. _Al carajo las medias_ , pensó. Metió sus pies desnudos en las zapatillas y las anudó lo más rápido que pudo Por Dios. Un horrible pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Derek.

     -Cora, no trataste de interponerte entre ellos ¿no? ¿Te pegó?

     -No. Odio cuando grita. Salí por la ventana de la cocina.

     -Bueno, no trates de separarlos.

      _Llaves, llaves, llaves._ No podía recordar dónde las había dejado. El cuarto de Derek era un lio. Recordó que las había dejado en la cocina cuando regresó del cuartel de bomberos la noche anterior.

     -No voy a hacer eso. Pero apurate, por favor. -por su tono de voz supo que su hermana había estado llorando.

     -Estoy apurándome lo más que puedo. –tomó las llaves y el casco de la moto con una sola mano. Volvió a apoyar el teléfono sobre su hombro y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Por mucho que no quisiera, se vio obligado a cortar la llamada. –Voy a estar ahí en diez minutos.

     -Bien, te espero. Sigo caminando.

     -Muy bien, nos vemos. –colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Se subió a la moto y se puso el casco. Le temblaban tanto las manos que le costó mucho encenderla, pero finalmente lo logró. Solo podía pensar en ir a buscar a Cora. Si ese imbécil salía de casa y la veía caminar… la garganta se le cerró, dificultándole respirar. No, ella iba a estar bien, pensó. Su madre la iba a cubrir diciéndole a Paul que ella le había dado permiso para venir a visitar a su hermano. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero si el viejo veía a Cora caminando se iba a dar cuenta, porque Derek siempre iba a buscarla. Sacó la moto del viejo garaje y aceleró tanto como pudo hacia la casa de sus padres.

     Cuando por fin la encontró apenas y se saludaron. Cora se subió rápidamente a la moto de su hermano. Como solamente tenía un casco, Derek se lo sacó y se lo aplastó contra la cabeza a su hermana. Le costó un poco que aceptara, ya que la chica estaba en esa parte de la adolescencia dónde uno casi nunca quiere seguir las reglas. Y no es que él fuera un fanático. De hecho, solía ir en su moto aproximadamente al triple de velocidad permitida. Aunque eso no suponía ningún riesgo, ya que sus sentidos y reflejos eran mucho más agudos que los de cualquier otra persona. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo, entre otras. Una vez que se aseguró que Cora tenía el casco bien puesto en su cabeza, aceleró de nuevo.

     Estaba seguro que la pobre niña no había desayunado. Ni seguramente cenado. Quizás no había comido nada en los últimos tres días, por eso decidió que eso era lo primero que iban a hacer. Después de todo, el también moría de hambre. Cuando llegaron al restaurant, Cora fue la primera en bajar de la moto. Se sacó el casco, y se acomodó el pelo con sus dedos. Derek contempló a su hermana. Estaba creciendo, y cada día era más hermosa. No le cabía ninguna duda de que sería un imán para los hombres, si no es que ya lo era. Prefirió no pensar en eso tampoco.

     -Gracias. –le dijo Cora. Le temblaban los labios débilmente. Respiró profundamente y le entregó el casco.

     -No tenés nada que agradecerme. Para eso estoy. –tomó el casco y lo colgó del manubrio. Deslizó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pequeña hermana. Señaló el restaurant y apretó su cuello con su fuerte brazo, haciendo que sus cabezas se juntaran. Podía escuchar a su corazón, que todavía latía muy rápido. Seguía asustada. Y él también, como siempre que recibía una llamada suya. Cora envolvió con su brazo la cintura de Derek, y lo abrazo rápidamente. Luego, se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar más rápido.

     –Bueno, ya, no tengo cinco años.

     Derek se rio y se apartó. Una parte de la tensión lo dejó cuando vio que Cora actuaba como una chica de trece años de nuevo.

     –Maleducada, te voy a pagar el desayuno y así me lo agradeces –dijo, haciendo que su hermana riera entre dientes. Cuando entraron al restaurant, una camarera los saludó. Sonrió sacando su pecho y llevó a los hermanos hacia su mesa.

     -¿Dos? –preguntó la joven empleada. -Sí. –contestó Derek, girando la cara para ver a Cora mientras trataba de bloquear los sofocantes aromas del lugar. Ser un hombre lobo era un infierno de sensaciones. Su hermana parecía estar bien, pero no lo engañaba. Él sabía que ella estaba asustada por la situación. La chica lo afrontaba bien. Derek se sentía mucho más cómodo desde que estaba lejos de esa casa, pero esa sensación de mierda no quería dejarlo ir. Él lo sabía más que nadie. Había tratado con eso toda su vida.      Suspirando, se sentó frente a su hermana en la mesa que les indicaba la camarera del restaurant. La joven les repartió dos menús, y se inclinó mucho más de lo necesario y apoyo unos platos y unos cubiertos. Así que de ahí venía esa abrumadora fragancia floral. A Derek le pareció que esa chica se bañaba en perfume. Se inclinó aún más, casi apoyando sus pechos en su cara. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ se preguntó. Levantó la vista y la miró. Desvió la atención de su abultada delantera y la miró a los ojos.

     -Me llamo Samanta, estoy para servirles –dijo, sonriendo exageradamente y acto seguido guiñó un ojo. –Díganme si puedo ayudarlos en algo. –agregó. Derek asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. Normalmente hubiera respondido al coqueteo, pero dadas las circunstancias no estaba de buen humor. Además, tanto el aroma de su perfume, como el de su piel y peor aún el de su ropa no le agradaban en lo más mínimo. Cora miró a Samanta con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara. –Seguro que sí. –respondió, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse. Su hermano lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La mesera le sonrió, antes de darse vuelta y echar una última mirada antes de irse. Derek espero a que no pudiera oírlos.

     –¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó.

     Su hermana se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos brillaban como los de un niñito que acaba de hacer una travesura. –Solo trataba de ayudarte, ¿no viste? A esa chica le gustaste, y quise aumentar un poco el magnetismo. Necesitas una novia. –dijo, mientras desenvolvía los cubiertos y extendía una vieja servilleta color verde oscura.

     -Tu las atraes. –replicó el hombre. Eso era completamente cierto. Derek nunca tuvo la intención de usar a Cora para llamar la atención de ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, no tardó en enterarse lo rápido que se podían atraer las mujeres cuando veían a un hombre con un niño, o en este caso, una niña. Incluso cuando él apenas tenía veinte y su hermana estaba en la escuela primaria, siempre obtenía números de teléfono y ofertas que generalmente hacían que tuviera que taparle los oídos a Cora. –Y no necesito novia. –especialmente una que arruinara su olfato vaciándose una botella de perfume cada día sobre sus pechos.

     -No saliste con ninguna mujer últimamente.

     -¿Y desde cuando manejas mi agenda?

     -Bueno, pensé que… bueno, perdóname, ¿sí? Solo te quería ayudar. Te veo muy solo, Derek. Muy de vez en cuando salís con Isaac y Scott, y a veces salís conmigo. Y esa chica es muy linda, ¿o no? –él apretó la mano de su hermana. Tenía que terminar eso de una buena vez. Lo último que necesitaba, mientras aprendía como ser un hombre lobo, era tener una novia.

     –Sí, es linda, Cora. Pero de verdad, si quiero salir con una mujer, puedo conseguirla yo mismo.

     -Deberías salir con la secretaria del sheriff Stilinski. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Lauren. Ella es muy linda. –lo miró, y sonrió. Cuando Cora nombró a Lauren, recordó al sheriff Stilinski y a su hijo, un chico de diecisiete años al que todos apodaban Stiles. Sólo su padre y quizás tres personas en toda la ciudad más sabían su verdadero nombre. Él era el único integrante de su círculo que no era un hombre lobo pero sabía todo acerca de ellos.

     –Bueno… ¿qué quieres comer? –preguntó Derek, y ella abrió su menú, todavía sonriendo. Una mancha violeta se asomó bajo el puño de su remera de manga larga. Parecía que… El malestar que él sentía se mezcló con deseos de venganza. Tomó rápidamente la mano de la muchacha antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Levantó las mangas y revisó sus moretones. Alguien le había sostenido la muñeca fuertemente. Las náuseas llegaron a su garganta, y tragó saliva lentamente.

     -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te pegó? –gruñó el joven, tratando, pero fracasando estrepitosamente, de mantener la ira fuera de su voz. Sentía como algo de su pasado le llegaba a la mente. El miedo, el dolor, la ira… No habían disminuido en los últimos años. Ya era demasiado malo que su pequeña hermana haya presenciado la crueldad de su padre hacia su madre, e incluso en algunas ocasiones hacia su hermano. Pero de ninguna manera Derek iba a permitir que ese desgraciado golpeara a Cora. –Contéstame. -

     Ella abrió más los ojos. Parecía cada vez más asustada. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –No me pegó. –murmuró. _Quizás no_ pensó. _Pero lo va a hacer_. Unas fuertes ganas de vomitar invadieron al muchacho, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para evitarlo. Incluso ahora, después de todo este tiempo, le aterraba pensar en la cara del viejo. Se odiaba por su debilidad. _Tendría que haberme llevado a mi hermana lejos de este puto pueblo_ se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sintió una fresca y juvenil esencia en mi nariz y la tranquilidad lo invadió. Sentía como si no pudiera pasarle nada malo. Se sentía seguro. Muy seguro. Su tensión, tanto física como mental, disminuyó en un instante. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro.

     –Hola Derek, ¿cómo estás? Hay algo que quiero decirte… ¿me acompañarías afuera? –. Levantó la vista hacia aquel rostro que lo miraba.

     –Ah, sí, hola Scott, Stiles, eh… -balbuceó, poniéndose algo nervioso. Así que eso era lo que había olido antes. Scott rodeó el brazo de Derek con uno de los suyos. – ¿Nos disculpas un momento? –

     Stiles miró a la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa. Cora murmuró algo, pero a pesar de su sensible oído lobuno Derek no pudo escucharlo. Se preguntaba cuál sería su urgencia por hablar con él. Su cabeza estaba muy confundida. Sentía curiosidad acerca de lo que Scott quería decirle, y además se sentía a cada momento más excitado. Se puso de pie, y Scott seguía empujándolo haca afuera, secundado por Stiles. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, aunque en un momento, reunió la energía suficiente para empujar hacia el otro lado y hacer que ambos detuvieran su marcha. -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó

     -Tus ojos. Vamos. –Scott señaló la puerta con la cabeza y lo tomó nuevamente por el brazo. Pestañeó, y entonces Derek cayó en cuenta que veía todo como si tuviera un velo celeste encima. –Mierda –dijo. Stiles los siguió hacia afuera del restaurant, con su corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre. Se recordó a sí mismo la necesidad de respirar. Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron en la puerta del auto de Stiles. Derek se concentró en intentar ver el color, como Peter y su madre, Talia, dos de los lobos con más experiencia que él había conocido, le habían enseñado.

     Stiles abrió la puerta del acompañante y le hizo señas a Derek para que se siente. Él se dejó caer en el asiento del viejo Jeep de su… ¿amigo? Hacía sólo unas semanas que Stiles y él se conocían. -¿Estás bien? ¿De dónde venís? –preguntó Scott, y pasando el brazo por la ventanilla abierta abrió la guantera. Sacó un estuche, lo abrió, y le ofreció unos anteojos oscuros. Para esa altura sus ojos habían adoptado una tonalidad celeste brillante que definitivamente llamaría la atención. Aceptó los anteojos y se los puso.

     -Te olí cuando entraste –siguió. –Iba a ir a saludarte cuando terminara de comer, pero sentí que tu aroma cambió y quise venir a ayudarte a manejar las cosas –frunció el ceño, y miró al comedor, luego giró la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo a él. -¿Está todo bien? –quiso saber Scott. Típico de él, preocuparse de cualquier persona en el mundo. Era un buen chico, sin dudas. Aunque para Derek era sólo un entrometido, y el hecho de que no estuviera de muy buen humor (aunque casi nunca lo estaba) no ayudaba demasiado.          _Claro que no_ , pensó. Nada estaba bien. Ya casi había superado la adrenalina de la ira, pero en ese momento no podía hacer que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad. Derek apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Maldijo su condición lobuna en sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo a Scott. Parecía impaciente, esperando una respuesta. Intentó sonar lo más convincente y le dijo –Si, está todo bien –.

     -¿Siempre te enojas así, y te aterras de esa forma sin ninguna razón? Sí, claro –replicó. –En serio, ¿cuál es el problema? –. Derek realmente no quería hablar con él acerca de eso. No era una persona que confiara fácilmente en los demás. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que las intenciones del adolescente eran buenas. Pero no, esto era algo que debía solucionar sólo. _Aunque algo de ayuda quizás no esté mal_ pensó. Suspiró, y analizó mentalmente las ventajas de contarle todo a aquellos chicos. No, no iba a hacerlo. Nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de Paul. Ni siquiera con sus más íntimos amigos. No quería arriesgar a alguien, y mucho menos a unos chicos que está en la escuela y son apenas más grandes que su hermana.

     Miró a Scott directo a los ojos, esperando que dejara pasar el interrogatorio. Intentando cambiar de tema, señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al ventanal del restaurant donde estaba sentada Cora. –Esa chica es mi hermanita. – Scott y Stiles miraron hacia donde Derek señalaba y sonrieron de una manera muy dulce

     –Me lo imaginé. Es muy linda. –dijo el primero, y se volvió hacia él con su sonrisa aún en la cara. Él no se la devolvió, y miró nuevamente a la chica. -Todo muy tierno, pero no es lo que te pregunté. –susurró Scott, que se había inclinado sobre él y tenía sus labios casi pegados a su oreja. Suspiró. Debió imaginar que no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente sus preguntas. -Ey, Scott, no quiero hablar de eso –esperaba que lo entendiera y regresar al restaurant. No quería decirle que se sentía como un cobarde, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Ese era su problema, y solamente él tenía que resolverlo. Y lo haría. Hasta que recordó otro problema. Colores. _Concéntrate_.

     –Azul. –la voz de Stiles sonó desde el fondo. -¿Qué? –preguntaron Scott y Derek, casi al mismo tiempo. –Que Derek, tu estás usando una camisa azul. –se apuró a responder. –Estoy tratando de ayudar, colores, y eso… -una apretada camisa azul, que hacía que sus enormes músculos quedaran marcados. _También sus pezones,_ pensó Stiles.

     Scott se rio, emitiendo un suave sonido. Stiles se preguntaba si ellos podrían oler su atracción. Esperaba que no. No, claro que no. Stiles había aprendido mucho de Scott en el último tiempo. Los hombres lobo podían oler los diferentes aromas de las personas. Y este cambiaba según la emoción que era representada. Una persona asustada olía distinto que una persona que estaba contenta, por ejemplo. Sería muy embarazoso que Scott o cualquier otro hombre lobo de la manada pudieran oler la sensación de lujuria por otro hombre.

     Derek desvió la mirada sus amigos y la fijó en el auto que estaba estacionado enfrente. _¿De qué color era?_

    -Déjanos que te ayudemos. Por favor. –lo interrumpió Scott. Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada. –Quiero ayudarte. Y Stiles también, ¿no? –repitió.

    –Por supuesto. Humano reportándose a la ayuda de bestias mitológicas -.

     Se notaba que estaba siendo extremadamente sincero, y eso lo afectaba. Realmente le costaba confiar en los demás. Derek cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Comenzó a sentir una sensación de tranquilidad invadiéndole en todo el cuerpo. Como si nada pudiera salir mal. De repente, todo estaba bien. Nada, ni siquiera sus más profundos temores podían alcanzarlo en ese momento. ¿Esa sensación tan tranquilizante se debería a Scott? De todas formas, siempre supo que cualquier persona que intentara ayudarlo iba a complicar aún más las cosas. No solo para él mismo, sino también para ellos. Para todos los involucrados.

     Pero esos chicos eran diferentes. O al menos eso parecía. Sentía como si ellos fueran estar ahí para él cada vez que lo necesitara. Siempre. Stiles apoyó su mano en el hombro de Derek. Sus manos eran cálidas. Le pareció extraño, ya que su temperatura corporal era muy elevada, así que la mayoría de las cosas le parecían frías al tacto, y Stiles era un humano, así que definitivamente debió haberse sentido fría. Pero él las sentía cálidas. -Respira profundo. Inhala, exhala. Concéntrate en que tus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad. –le recordó Scott. -Sí. –asintió, y enfocó su atención lejos de los adolescentes. No estaba del todo seguro por qué, pero Derek sabía que nunca iba a concentrarse si los tenía tan cerca. Respiró profundamente y algo rozó su mejilla, haciendo que se sorprenda.

     Abrió rápidamente los ojos, intentando imaginar que había pasado. Stiles lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos y se alejó. Ay, por Dios. Él mismo se había inclinado hacia su mano. Miró hacia abajo intentando actuar fríamente. –Perdón, lo hice sin pensar, es que, yo, eh… -intentó disculparse.

     -Está bien, no pasa nada. Me tomó por sorpresa, nada más. Mejor hablemos de tu familia. ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana? –le preguntó Stiles, al tiempo que nuevamente se recordaba que tenía que inhalar aire además de exhalarlo.

 _¿Mi familia?_ Derek levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo sabía él que algo le pasaba a Cora? Claro, lo había olvidado. Stiles era el hijo del Sheriff. Habían recibido las suficientes denuncias de los vecinos de la casa de los padres de Derek por ruidos y por violencia doméstica. Claro, todas de vecinos. Ni su madre ni él jamás habían tenido el valor para hacerlo. Quizás el si pudiera ayudarlo.

    -Stiles… ¿Podes seguir a alguien y reunir información? Quiero decir, tu papá… –preguntó Derek, cambiando radicalmente de tema. Lo que él no había olvidado era que Paul, su padre era un policía. Uno muy sucio y corrupto, por cierto. Y eso lo hacía todavía más peligroso. Quizás si el Sheriff reuniera información y ellos se la dieran a las personas correctas, nadie sabría que él o Stiles estaban involucrados. Derek miró a Stiles, que esbozaba una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

    –Tenés que prestarme más atención. Claro que puede. –respondió. Derek se relajó y se sintió mucho mejor ahora que había empezado a pensar en un plan. También podían buscar un investigador privado. Claro que un investigador privado era algo costoso, y Derek era un bombero, tenía un sueldo bastante bajo. Bueno, digamos que era casi un servicio voluntario. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Si podía evitar que Cora sufriera todo lo que él había sufrido, el esfuerzo valía la pena.

     Derek abrió la puerta del auto, se puso de pie, y Stiles dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no antes de que pudiera olerlo de cerca. Sintió una fragancia similar a la que sentía cuando estaba cerca su pequeña hermana. Como si fuera una fragancia floral. Una fragancia que significaba bondad y pureza, pero con el agregado de que se trataba de un humano.

     Stiles, aún con su olfato de humano, intentó oler a Derek. Olía a fuerza y a masculinidad. No supo distinguir si llevaba algún tipo de perfume, pero sintió una fragancia que le generó una cierta excitación, y agradeció llevar puestas unas bermudas holgadas. Y ahí vamos de nuevo. Si iba a ayudar a Derek, tenía que dejar de llevarse hacia ese apasionamiento.

     -Vamos, les voy a presentar a mi hermanita. –dijo Derek, y se encaminó hacia el restaurant de nuevo.

     -Si me disculpan, yo me tengo que ir, Isaac me está esperando –dijo Scott. – ¿Te vas a quedar, Stiles? –preguntó. Sólo el aludido se dio cuenta de la doble intención de su amigo.

     -Te puedo acompañar, si quieres… Ah no, supongo que no quieres que te acompañe. Mejor me quedo con Derek y Cora. –replicó tímidamente. M _e las vas a pagar muy caro_ pensó Stiles. -Bueno, adiós, ¡diviértanse! –saludó Scott. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se subió a su moto, dejando atrás a sus amigos y al restaurant.

     -Que afortunado es… -pensó Stiles en voz alta.

     -¿Qué? –preguntó Derek, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

     -Que mejor entramos, ¿no? Tengo hambre y eso. –contestó rápidamente.

     -Sí, vamos. Cora debe estar preocupándose.

     Y ambos se encaminaron hacia el restaurant.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

     Derek engulló la mitad de una tostada de un mordisco, intentando contener la risa ante la expresión en la cara de Stiles. Cora lo había aceptado inmediatamente. Hacía años que él no la veía tan habladora, pero Stiles estaba tomando muy bien su interminable conversación. Parecía no molestarle la infinita seguidilla de preguntas de la joven.

     -Alguna vez con tu papá, ¿rastrearon a alguien? –preguntó Cora, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

     -Algo así, ¿como si fuéramos caza recompensas? Una vez, sí. Aunque no soy el asistente mi padre porque soy muy joven y todavía voy a la escuela. Pero siempre me termino metiendo en los casos a la fuerza, la curiosidad siempre me gana –dijo Stiles sonriendo. –Mi curiosidad me costó muchos días castigado. Tiene un compañero genial, se llama Allan. Juntos hacen muy buen equipo. -

     -¿Quién es Allan? –preguntó Derek frunciendo el ceño. No recordaba haberlo escuchado nombrar antes. Se culpó a sí mismo por no conocer más de Stiles. Si era él quien iba a intentar ayudarlo, debían conocerse mejor. Se habían visto muchas veces, pero siempre acompañados de Scott, Isaac o más personas, y eso nunca deriva en una conversación real.

     -El compañero de mi padre. Seguro que lo conoces, siempre anda por ahí con él.

     -No, no lo conozco. –o eso creía. ¿Lo conocía? ¿Cuándo lo había conocido? Derek se comenzó a impacientar.

     -Digamos que además de policía y de crímenes, y eso… Sabe mucho de otras cosas. Ayudó a Scott con… eso… que ya sabes.

     -Oh. Oh, sí. Ya sé a qué te refieres. –Derek buscó en su memoria, y recordó a un hombre de mediana edad que estaba con Scott. Ese debía ser Allan. Pero Derek no había cruzado palabra con él, ¿cómo se supone que iba a recordarlo?

      Terminaron de desayunar y los tres salieron del restaurant.    

      -¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Cora, sin parar de caminar a través del estacionamiento, parándose al lado de la moto de su hermano. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Parecía contenta. -¿Puedo manejar? –preguntó.

      –No, en la ciudad, no –Derek sacudió la cabeza. Miró  directamente a los ojos de Stiles. Eran de un color marrón chocolate intenso, y hacían un contraste hermoso con su piel pálida. -Podemos ir a tomar una cerveza mañana y discutir sobre lo que estuvimos hablando antes, si quieres. –se sorprendió con la facilidad con la que pudo decirle a Stiles que quería verlo.

      -Claro. ¿Tienes mi número?

      -Sí, me lo dieron cuando cuidaban a Isaac. –respondí. Cora ladeó la cabeza y miró a Derek.

      -¿Tuvieron que cuidar a Isaac? ¿Cómo un grupo de guardaespaldas o algo así? ¡Qué genial! Pero, ¿por qué necesitaba un guardaespaldas? ¿Tuvo un problema en la escuela? O… ¿Por qué es gay? –la chica lanzó todas esas preguntas casi sin respirar. Su hermano le dio un pellizco en la pierna.

      -¡Auchh! ¿Qué? –lo fulminó con la mirada

      -Cállate. No seas irrespetuosa. –Derek miró a Stiles. –Perdónala, es una ignorante.

      -¿Por qué irrespetuosa? Es curiosidad. A lo mejor un día soy investigadora privada. Y si va a ser así, necesito saber algunas cosas. –argumentó la joven.

      -No es curiosidad, eso se llama ser entrometida. No te voy a contar cosas que son privadas de los demás, y no puedo contestar tus preguntas interminables.

       Stiles empezó a reírse.

      -Bueno, sí, soy entrometida. Pero quería saber porque Isaac me cae bien. No me importa lo que diga Paul.

     -Bueno, vámonos. Adiós Stiles, y gracias por todo. –dijo Derek, al mismo tiempo que encendía el motor. La moto rugió suavemente. Le pasó el casco a su hermana. Esta bufó, y empezó a desabrocharlo para ponérselo sobre su cabeza. Notó que Stiles lo miraba, con curiosidad.

     -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek.

     -¿Tu no tienes casco?

     -Salí apurado de casa y me olvidé el suyo, así que ella está usando el mío.

     Stiles pensó que debía proceder con precaución. Quería gritarle a Derek que cuidara su seguridad, pero eso podía enojarlo.

     -Es muy peligroso que andes por ahí sin casco. –el repentino exceso de interés tomó a Derek por sorpresa. -¿Por qué yo no llevo a Cora y te sigo a tu casa? –sugirió Stiles.

     -No pasa nada, es un viaje corto. –respondió Derek, todavía sorprendido. -No hace falta que te molestes. Seguro estás ocupado. Podríamos caminar en todo caso.

     -Sí, claro, ¿y vas a dejar esta preciosidad abandonada a su suerte acá? No esperes volver a verla entonces.

     -No, no tengo ganas de caminar. Si, deja que él me lleve. –dijo Cora.

     -Muy bien, así se habla. –contestó Stiles, y chocó la mano con la chica. Realmente parecía que se estaban haciendo amigos.

     -¿Estás seguro que no es una molestia? Si estás ocupado o tienes que trabajar…

     -No es una molestia, para nada. –se apuró a contestar. –Nos vemos en tu departamento. –dijo Stiles. Pensó que quizás eso era algo bajo, pero él lo veía como una buena forma de acercarse a Derek, y pensaba aprovecharla al máximo.

      Stiles observó a Cora, que estaba prácticamente saltando de impaciencia. Sintió que esa chica le agradaba mucho. Por un momento sintió que la estaba usando, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente. Por lo que había hablado con Derek hacía un instante, ella necesitaba toda la atención y el apoyo que pudiera obtener.

     Cora se bajó de la moto de un salto, le dio el casco a su hermano y se acercó a Stiles. Este apoyo una mano en su hombro y la llevó a su auto. Derek señaló a su hermana con un dedo.

     -¡Pórtate bien! –gritó. La chica se dio media vuelta, miró a su hermano y sonrió. Se dirigió a Stiles. –Nos vemos en mi departamento. –

     Stiles asintió y abrió la puerta del acompañante de su Jeep. Cora subió y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando él abrió la puerta y entro, ella giró su cabeza para verlo. Permaneció tranquila, hasta que Stiles encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento. Pensó que eso no era una buena señal, considerando lo mucho que hablaba la chica.

     -¿Qué sucede? Estás muy callada de repente. Pensé que tenías curiosidad por mi trabajo. Bueno, el trabajo de mi papá y mi habilidad de meterme dónde no me llaman.

     -¿De qué protegían a Isaac? Quiero decir, tú, mi hermano, y hasta la policía, todos cuidándolo… ¿de qué o quién?

     -Deberías preguntárselo a Isaac. Confidencialidad, y todo eso

     -No lo veo seguido. Mejor dicho casi nunca. Derek ya no me lleva a verlo ni a él ni a Scott.

     -¿Por qué no?

     Cora parpadeó. –Paul. Quiero decir, nuestro padre. –respondió, y giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla.

     Stiles quería preguntarle por qué ella y Derek llamaban por el nombre a su padre. Pero estaba más ansioso por oír más acerca de ese hombre y de por qué no quería a Isaac.

     -Tu papá… ¿Qué hay con él?

     -¿Eres gay? –preguntó sorpresivamente Cora. Y sí que tomo por sorpresa a Stiles. Apretó el freno un poco más fuerte de lo normal, haciendo que el Jeep se meciera.

     -¿Discúlpame?

     -¿Eres gay? –repitió la muchacha.

      Stiles definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta. No sabía cómo contestar. No quería mentirle a Cora, pero no estaba seguro de cuan bueno era contestarle a la chica, considerando lo cercana que era a Derek. Según Scott, Derek era algo homofóbico. Que descubriera que Stiles era gay probablemente no fuera la mejor manera de acercarse a él.

     -No tienes que decírmelo. –dijo Cora. –Estoy siendo una entrometida. Pero vi la manera en la que veías a Derek. –

      _Maravillosa, encantadora y observadora_ pensó Stiles.

     -¿Y esa es tu manera de decirme que lo deje tranquilo?

     -Claro que no –respondió la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Si quisiera que te alejes de él te lo diría. Derek es como un padre para mí. Lo amo mucho y quiero que sea feliz. Lo veo muy solo, y eso me preocupa. Necesita amigos. –

     -¿Y que yo sea gay o no qué tiene que ver con que sea amigo de tu hermano? Hasta dónde yo se Derek es hétero.

     -Te trata diferente. –replicó la muchacha. _¿La chica sabrá algo o estará jugando?_ Stiles la miró, intentando adivinar. Cora miraba por la ventanilla. Parecía tranquila. –No ha tenido una cita en años. –

     -Eso todavía no contesta mi pregunta, niña. ¿Estás diciendo que se volvió loco cuando Scott empezó a salir con Isaac?

     -No, sólo le preocupaba porque Isaac es su mejor amigo, y no quería que Paul le prohibiera verlo. A Derek le agrada Scott, aunque a veces intente aparentar lo contrario.

     Stiles sintió que Cora lo observaba. Se giró y vio a los ojos de la joven. Ella tomo una profunda respiración y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

     -Bueno, todo lo que sé es que se lleva realmente bien contigo. Actúa como el mismo cuando está a tu alrededor. Baja la guardia. Y no hace eso con nadie más, excepto conmigo.

     Stiles pensaba que el cambio de Derek se debía a la presencia de Cora. Sentía que él era diferente esa mañana. Usualmente tendía a ser más reservado, y hasta tenía un cierto aire de arrogancia. Aunque Stiles sospechaba siempre que Derek pretendía ser así.

    -Bueno, Derek es un hombre grande, así que no sé por qué la opinión de su padre-Paul afecte el hecho de que Isaac sea su mejor amigo. –Stiles aprovechó la situación y preguntó lo que hacía rato quería saber –¿Y por qué ustedes le dicen Paul a su propio padre? Es tu verdadero padre, y el de Derek, ¿no? –

     -Sí. –respondió Cora tímidamente.

     -¿Entonces por qué le dicen Paul?

     La chica se encogió de hombros. –Él no quiere que le digamos papa. -

     _  
_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

     Cuando Stiles y Cora llegaron al departamento de Derek, él ya estaba ahí. Había llegado unos minutos antes y se quedó esperando a su hermana y a su amigo.

     -Bueno, aquí está, sana y salva –dijo Stiles cuando salieron del auto, e internamente se sintió algo tonto por no ocurrírsele algo más ingenioso para decir.

     -Sí, ya veo. Gracias de nuevo. –contestó Derek, y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

     El corazón de Stiles latió mucho más deprisa, y estuvo cerca de empezar a hiperventilar. -Será mejor que me vaya, deben querer estar un rato a solas… -acotó rápidamente.

     -¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros? Vayamos al parque de la escuela a hacer deporte. Quiero ejercitarme –inquirió Cora.

     -No seas molesta, déjalo en paz de una vez, ¿quieres? –la reprendió su hermano mayor.

     Stiles notó que, a pesar de que la estaba reprendiendo, lo hacía con una gran dulzura. Definitivamente Derek amaba mucho a su hermana.

     -No tengo problema, me encantaría, sólo que no estoy vestido como para hacer deporte… Y ustedes tampoco. ¿Qué tal si voy a mi casa, me cambio, vuelvo y vamos a patear unas pelotas por ahí, eh? –replicó.

     -¡Sí, sería genial! –respondió Cora alegremente.

     -¿Seguro no tienes algo más importante que hacer? –preguntó Derek, con un extraño tono amable al que Stiles no se acostumbraba del todo.

     -No, claro que no. Volveré en media hora –dijo, y le sonrió. En realidad, tenía un examen de Química al día siguiente, pero no importaba cuanto estudiaba, el profesor Harris lo reprobaría de todos modos.

     Se subió de vuelta a su Jeep y condujo hacia su casa. Una ansiedad mezclada con excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo, sumado a algo de adrenalina. Tenía una especie de cita con Derek. Se le aceleró el pulso de vuelta, y se recordó por décima vez en el día que tenía que respirar. En ese momento le hubiera venido bien el broncodilatador de Scott. Aunque desde que era hombre lobo se había curado del asma, su amigo aún lo tenía con él para conservar las apariencias.

     Llegó a su casa. Buscó una camiseta sin mangas y unas bermudas deportivas. Se quitó la ropa que traía puesta y la revoleó contra el canasto de la ropa sucia. Se olió las axilas y se puso un poco de desodorante. Hubiera preferido ducharse, pero quería ir al encuentro de Derek lo más rápido posible. Tomó una hielera que usaba con su padre cuando iban de camping y puso unas botellas con agua, y algo de comida.

     Se apresuró lo más que pudo y se subió de nuevo al Jeep. Llegó al campo de la escuela, y vio que estaba casi desierto. Sólo había una joven mujer trotando alrededor y un muchacho dormitando bajo de la sombra de un árbol.

     Alcanzó a ver a los hermanos Hale un poco más atrás, dónde había una vieja cancha de básquetbol. Mientras Stiles se acercaba, Derek le lanzó la pelota a Cora, en una perfecta línea recta. _Un muy buen pase_ pensó Stiles. Cora no necesitó ni moverse de su lugar, la pelota cayó directamente en sus manos.

     Corriendo hacia Derek, ella la lanzó de nuevo, y él corrió con las manos vacías a donde estaba el balón, y lo tiró de nuevo, en una línea recta hacia su hermana.

     Realmente era muy bueno, parecía que tenía excelentes manos. Stiles no estaba seguro de querer jugar al básquet con alguien que era tan bueno como Derek. Era un desastre en los deportes. Dejó la hielera a un costado de la vieja cancha y se acercó a los hermanos.

     -Ese fue un pase excelente, estoy impresionado. –dijo Stiles. Derek parpadeó, lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja.

     -Sí, supongo que todavía tengo algo de magia. –respondió. Stiles le sonrió.

     -Les traje agua. –agregó rápidamente, antes de que la conversación se volviera un tanto incómoda. Pero, una vez más, la curiosidad ganó la batalla. -¿Qué quisiste decir con todavía? –

     -Jugué al básquetbol durante la escuela. –respondió.

     Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Cora se acercó a ellos jadeando. También usaba una camiseta sin mangas, y Stiles notó que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de moretones. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, intentando descansar su cuerpo. –Era el capitán del equipo de básquet. Los hizo ganar el campeonato nacional. –

     Stiles ignoró los moretones. Le preguntaría a Derek más tarde. _¿Derek jugó al básquet en la secundaria?_ Hasta que recordó haber visto el trofeo en una de las vitrinas de la escuela. De hecho, lo había limpiado. Uno de los castigos favoritos de Harris. –Wow, es cierto, ganaron el campeonato, eras muy bueno –

     -No lo gané solo, todo el equipo era bueno.

     -Tú eras el mejor. Y antes de que empezaras a jugar con ellos, no le ganaban a nadie –replicó su hermana.

     Stiles se sorprendió ante la modestia de Derek. Nunca habría imaginado que era tan humilde. Se lamentó por conocerlo tan poco. –Definitivamente, si ganaron luego de que te les unieras, significa que eres realmente bueno –

     Derek se encogió de hombros ante el halago y dibujó una leve sonrisa, que Stiles alcanzó a ver gracias a que lo estaba examinando muy de cerca. Verlo sonreír automáticamente lo hizo sonreír a él.

     -¿Y jugaste en la universidad también, no? –preguntó Stiles inocentemente.

     Derek lanzó la pelota al aire y luego la atrapó.

     -No, no fue a la universidad –respondió su hermana. Luego se enderezó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

    _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no había jugado en la universidad?_ De hecho ni siquiera había ido. Él era excelente, y además era el capitán. Seguramente varios jugadores del equipo habían conseguido becas y jugaron en grandes universidades, y hasta en la NBA.

     -¿Por qué no? Había buscadores por todos lados.

     -Sí, algunos –respondió Derek, y le lanzó la pelota.

     -¡Stiles, lánzamela! ¡Estoy lista! –gritó Cora, mientras se alejaba corriendo. Stiles miró a Derek y supo que le estaba ocultando la verdad.

     Quería preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero tuvo la sensación de que los sentimientos de Derek no estaban de humor para eso. Podía sentir el malestar que la conversación causó en él, así que prefirió dejarla para después.

     -Muy bien, sigamos jugando –gritó Stiles, y corrió hacia Cora picando el balón y luego se lo lanzó. Después de unos minutos, el pensativo humor de Derek desapareció. Al principio, Stiles solo podía concentrarse en el malestar de Derek, pero después se relajó y ambos comenzaron a divertirse de nuevo. Stiles comenzó a notar que mientras jugaban las manos de Derek rozaban su cuerpo, y lo tocaban constantemente.

     Lanzó la pelota a las manos de Derek, que dio unos pasos haciéndola rebotar y luego se la devolvió. En cuanto sus manos estuvieron libres, Derek corrió hacia donde estaba Cora. Stiles le lanzó la pelota a ella, que giró la cabeza y empezó a correr. Era una chica muy rápida. Sin dudas, había heredado la capacidad deportiva de su hermano mayor. Stiles pensó en eso y no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver a los hermanos tan unidos, y por una vez lamentó un poco el hecho de ser hijo único.

     Derek corrió tras su hermana, e intentó hacer una maniobra para robarle el balón, pero lo que consiguió fue hacerla caer al piso, y cuando ella notó que estaba cayendo intentó aferrarse a su hermano, haciéndolo caer también. Stiles de acercó para ver si alguno se había lastimado, pero vio que ambos estaban bien y reían por lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar sonreír, y notó cuanto amaba ver ese lado de Derek. Tal y como Cora le había dicho, amaba verlo con la guardia baja. Riendo y disfrutando de la vida.

     Esto era real. Aquel era el Derek real, no esa persona que aparentaba seriedad y mal humor constantemente. Ese chico con la cara de malo, con tantas reservas. Lo que fuera que le hubiera molestado sobre la charla acerca de la Universidad y el básquet se había ido ahora.

     -Tonto –Cora arrancó un poco de césped que había crecido entre las grietas del cemento y se lo arrojó a su hermano. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Derek le dio un suave codazo en la pierna a Cora. –Malcriada –

     Stiles se sentó en el suelo al lado de ellos. Cora empezó a reírse, pero parecía distante. En lo único en que podía pensar Stiles era en lo cerca que estaba de Derek. Su respiración se aceleró, y sentía como la sangre corría con más fuerza por sus venas. Su estómago se tensó, y estuvo cerca de comenzar a hiperventilar.

     Derek giró lentamente la cabeza, y empezó a reír, dejando ver sus dientes. Con un rápido movimiento, tomó a Stiles de los hombros y lo empujó hacia ellos, haciendo que caiga encima de él y Cora. Los tres rieron con fuerza, y Stiles notó cuan lindo se veía Derek riendo. La sonrisa le sentaba mucho mejor que la cara de amargado, sin dudas. Cora reía fuertemente, aparentemente ajena a la situación tensa que había entre los otros dos muchachos. Sin embargo, Stiles no se fiaba mucho de eso ya que la chica había demostrado ser bastante perceptiva.

     Cuando Stiles notó que su cuerpo y el de Derek estaban prácticamente uno encima del otro no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse. Sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar, y, por segunda vez en el día, agradeció llevar pantalones holgados. Mientras tanto, Cora seguía recostada en el suelo, riendo, ajena a toda la tensión sexual que se producía entre los muchachos.

     Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente por un instante. Se sentía lindo y extraño a la vez. Se sentían desconcertados. En ese momento, Stiles supo que Derek estaba tan excitado como él. Podía sentirse la lujuria en el ambiente. Pensó, en ese momento, que quizás no sería tan difícil acercarse a Derek y estar junto a él como creía. Se preguntaba si realmente Derek podría manejar ser que ellos fueran “más que amigos”.

     Stiles no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había divertido tanto. Después de jugar al básquet otro rato, tomaron el agua y la comida que Stiles había llevado y luego fueron al departamento de Derek y tomaron una ducha. Afortunadamente Stiles había llevado otro cambio de ropa con él.

     Luego, los tres se pusieron a jugar video juegos. Los hermanos Hale derrotaron fácilmente a Stiles, así que se sentó a ver como se enfrentaban entre ellos. Luego de una larga partida, Cora venció a Derek. Stiles hubiera jurado que se dejó ganar, y nuevamente se enterneció al ver lo sobre protector que era con su pequeña hermana.

     La tarde pasó rápidamente, y los tres jóvenes se encontraron hambrientos de nuevo. Ordenaron pizzas y revisaron la colección de DVD de Derek. Dejaron que Cora eligiera que película iban a ver.

     -Vaya, sí que tienes mal gusto –dijo la chica, riendo. –Que películas más ñoñas –siguió, y su hermano le dio una suave patada, lo que hizo reír suavemente a Stiles. Derek notó la risa de su amigo. Lo miró justo cuando estaba riendo, y sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho. Tal y como sentía cuando estaba con su hermana. Era una mezcla de dulzura y ternura muy especial.

     Finalmente, Cora se decidió por una película de terror de la serie Pesadilla. _Vaya, es como si tuviera los gustos de un chico_ pensó Stiles.

     -Me encantan las películas de terror –Cora interrumpió los pensamientos de Stiles, como si pudiera leerle la mente.

     -No sé si podré dormir esta noche –replicó el muchacho. Hablaba en serio. Siempre había sido un miedoso. No le gustaba ver como masacraban a las personas, sobre todo desde que su madre…

     -Oh, vamos, es una vieja película. –contestó Derek, casi entre risas. –¿No me vas a decir que Freddy te asusta, o si? –preguntó.

     -Emmm… No, supongo que no –respondió Stiles, intentando parecer convincente. Pero lo cierto era que sí, probablemente iba a asustarse. –Es sólo que prefiero las comedias. Ya saben, reír, golpes, caídas –

     -Detesto las comedias –agregó rápidamente Cora. Stiles arcó las cejas, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Y encontró un nuevo parecido entre los hermanos.

     Una vez que llegaron las pizzas, se acomodaron para comer viendo la película. Derek trajo de la cocina unas cervezas para él y Stiles y un refresco de cola para Cora.

     -No es justo, ¿por qué yo no puedo tomar cerveza? –preguntó la chica.

     -¿Por qué eres menor? –respondió su hermano, con un dejo de sarcasmo. –Soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que debo cuidarte, no embriagarte –

     -Stiles también es menor. Aún va a la escuela –replicó la muchacha.

     -Bueno, pero digamos que no soy _tan_ menor –le respondió el joven.

     Cora les enseñó la lengua a ambos, y luego rieron. Luego, se dio vuelta y siguió mirando la película.

     Stiles, a pesar de estar con Derek y sentirse muy a gusto por eso, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo al ver las sangrientas escenas de la película. Derek tenía razón, era una vieja película de los años 80 y con efectos especiales muy básicos, pero no podía evitarlo.

     En un momento, cuando el asesino le pegó un zarpazo con su garra a una chica joven y muy sensual, Stiles no pudo evitar sacudirse de la impresión y girar la cabeza a un lado. Lo estrecho del sillón de Derek conspiró a favor de ambos, y Stiles terminó con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Derek.

     Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejó rápidamente, y miró de nuevo a la pantalla.

     -Perdón, lo hice sin darme cuenta –dijo rápidamente.

     -Está bien, no pasa nada. Resultaste ser un miedoso –le respondió Derek, y rio entre dientes. El día había empezado mal, pero poco a poco se había transformado en uno de esos que sentía que iba a recordar para siempre.

     Cora, que estaba sentada en el suelo, miraba fijamente la pantalla fijamente, sin inmutarse por el diálogo que sostenían los chicos justo detrás de ella. Stiles no sabía cómo interpretar el accionar de la chica.

     -Sí, de acuerdo, soy un miedoso. ¿Feliz? –respondió Stiles, y rio suavemente también. Atesoraría este día como uno de los mejores de su vida.

     Terminaron de ver la película, y Cora se había quedado dormida en el suelo. Había tenido un día bastante agotador.

     -Uf, que día –Derek se recostó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Los créditos finales se veían en la pantalla del televisor, y la pausada respiración de Cora podía oírse también. Derek se sacó las manos del rostro y giró la cabeza hacia Stiles. –Gracias –

     -¿Por qué?

     -Por calmarme esta mañana, por quedarte todo el día con nosotros y ayudarme a animar a Cora.

     -No creo que necesite que la animen. Apuesto a que ella podría divertirse en una conferencia sobre seguros –respondió Stiles, al tiempo que nuevamente se maldecía por sus comentarios bobos y pésimas analogías. Parecía que todo su ingenio desaparecía cuando estaba con Derek. En el fondo, creía que era Derek quien necesitaba ser animado.

     -Sí, es una buena chica.

     -Lo es. Por cierto. ¿Qué eran esos moretones en sus brazos? ¿Tienen algo que ver con la persona que quieres investigar?

     Derek cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. Inhaló y exhaló aire ruidosamente, y asintió con la cabeza.

     -Sí. Pero voy a llevar a Cora a la cama antes de que hablemos –dijo. Se puso de pie y rodeó la maltratada mesita de café.

     -¿Necesitas ayuda?

     -No, yo puedo hacerlo. No está tan pesada –respondió. Stiles notó que había algo de recelo en su expresión. Como si Derek no quisiera que nadie que fuera él tocara a su hermana. La ternura volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Stiles, haciéndolo sentir una dulce calidez en el pecho.

     Derek lanzó un gemido cuando levantó a su hermana con sus brazos. –Bueno, quizás si esté un poco pesada –agregó, y se rio despacio.

     Cora nunca se movió, estaba desconectada del mundo. No era una sorpresa, realmente había gastado mucha energía ese día. En un momento, Derek pareció trastabillar y Stiles se acercó con los brazos abiertos.

     -No, de verás, puedo solo. Abre la puerta y retira los cobertores, por favor. Es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

     A Stiles no le sorprendió ni un poco que Cora tuviera su propia habitación en el departamento de su hermano. Stiles comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo era realmente Derek. La mayoría de los solteros que tenían una habitación libre en su casa la usaban como cuarto de juegos, o quizás una oficina o bodega. Pero no Derek. Él no estaba centrado en sí mismo ni era un chico rudo como intentaba aparentar la mayor parte del tiempo.

     Stiles se apuró a caminar por el pasillo para abrir la puerta a tiempo. No recordaba que puerta le había dicho Derek, así que abrió la primera que encontró. Encendió la luz y le dio una mirada al cuarto. Era pequeño, y tenía una cama de madera de dos plazas que parecía ser bastante antigua. Sobre la otra pared había una maltratada cómoda, cuya pintura blanca se estaba descarapelando en grandes trozos.

     Del otro lado se encontraba un viejo escritorio, con una laptop encima, y a un costado de la cama una caja de madera hacía las veces de mesa de noche. Sobre ella había una horrible lámpara. Sólo había una ventana, cubierta por unas viejas y gastadas sábanas simulando ser cortinas.

     -Ese es el mío –susurró Derek. –La otra puerta –

     Apagando la luz, Stiles hizo una nota mental de cuáles serían los regalos de navidad y cumpleaños que le daría a Derek durante al menos diez años, como para amueblar ese cuarto como corresponde. Abrió la otra puerta y encendió la luz.

     El cuarto de Cora era mucho más lindo que el de su hermano. Y grande. Los muebles no eran costosos, pero al menos eran nuevos. Parecían pintados a mano, todos en ligeros tonos de blanco, rosa y algo de lila. Las ventanas tenían cortinas reales y estas combinaban con el cobertor de la cama, que también era nueva. Incluso había una mesita con un pequeño televisor contra la esquina.

     Aparte del mobiliario, había varios animales de peluche, posters de ídolos juveniles, y demás cosas que daban la apariencia de que definitivamente el cuarto le pertenecía a una chica. Stiles no pensaba que en el fondo Cora fuera tan femenina, sobre todo después de verla jugar baloncesto con él y Derek de una forma tan ruda. Pero en el fondo era una niña y eso lo decía todo.

     Nuevamente Stiles notó cuánto Derek amaba a su hermana. De los dos cuartos del departamento, eligió el más pequeño y los peores muebles para él y el más grande y muebles nuevos para su hermana.

     Stiles retiró el cobertor blanco y la sábana para que Derek pueda recostar a su hermana. Él, se inclinó y apoyó suavemente a la chica y acomodo el cobertor, arropándola. Stiles dio un paso atrás para observar la tierna escena. Su cariño por esos hermanos iba creciendo a cada minuto.

     A pesar de lo dulce que se veía todo en ese momento, no pudo evitar algunos malos pensamientos cuando sus ojos se centraron en el trasero de Derek. Se veía muy firme. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a pensar en cosas dulces, este no era el momento para eso.

     Cora se acomodó de lado y se acurrucó, y Derek se enderezó y giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Ambos salieron, y Stiles siguió el camino hacia la sala, dejando que Derek apague la luz y cierre la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá, y esperó a que Derek hiciera lo mismo, pero, en vez de eso, recogió las cajas vacías de pizza y los envases vacíos de cerveza y las llevo a la cocina.

     Stiles sabía con totalidad que eso era una táctica dilatoria, pero lo dejó pasar. Derek necesitaba acomodar sus pensamientos. Hablar de asuntos familiares nunca es fácil, sobre todo cuando hay abuso involucrado.

     Scott le había mencionado que el padre de Derek lo golpeaba a él y a sus hermanas cuando eran niños. _Es cierto, los Hale son tres hermanos, no dos_ , pensó. Sabía que Derek tenía una hermana mayor que él. Se esforzó por recordar el nombre, hasta que lo logró. Laura. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? No recordaba haberla visto nunca. Stiles comenzó a  sospechar que el abuso no se detuvo cuando Derek se mudó.

     Nada tenía sentido. Cora parecía creer que Derek había armado un escándalo por lo de Scott y Isaac, a causa del miedo a su padre. Ahora que lo conocía un poco más, a Stiles no le sorprendía. Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para mantener seguro a su hermana.

     Derek regresó de la cocina con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano. Le dio una a Stiles y se sentó en el sofá, estirando sus piernas. Parecía cansado.

     -Gracias –dijo Stiles, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Se giró para poder ver bien a Derek, que tenía la cabeza baja y miraba fijamente la etiqueta de su cerveza. Parecía molesto. No. No exactamente molesto. Más bien parecía nervioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Creería que Stiles iba a condenarlo por los pecados de su padre?

     -Si necesitas ayuda, por favor solo dime que es lo que sucede.

     Derek levantó la vista. Asintió con la cabeza, y tomó aire. –Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te contaré todo. Ya no puedo seguir así –respondió. Y su voz se quebró.

 


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

     Derek sacudía la cabeza. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Su garganta estaba bloqueada, casi no podía hablar. Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba esa sensación. Miedo. Odiaba temerle así al infeliz de su padre.

    -Vamos, puedes contármelo. No temas. No voy a juzgarte ni nada por el estilo. Puedes confiar en mí.

     Hubiera querido responder a eso. Él sabía que era cierto. Estaba ante una persona que podía y quería ayudarlo, y que lo hacía con sinceridad. Hubiera querido decirle que sabía que podía confiar en él sin miedo a nada. Pero tampoco pudo hablar para responderle.

     Luego de varios minutos sin articular una sola palabra, Derek tomó aire con mucha fuerza, y levantó la cabeza. Miró a los ojos de Stiles. Tomó un trago de su cerveza, e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar hablar.

     -Es Paul, mi padre. Los moretones en los brazos de Cora… -y se detuvo. Realmente le costaba hablar del tema. Miró nuevamente a Stiles. Lejos de parecer estar perdiendo la paciencia, le dedicó una tierna mirada y le sonrió de una forma muy cálida, intentando reconfortarlo. –Aparentemente no la golpeó –dijo –pero no tardará en hacerlo. Lo hizo conmigo, con mi madre, con mi hermana mayor… -

     Stiles reparó en que, tal y como Cora le había dicho, Derek llamaba a su propio padre por su nombre. Y, según ella, era porque el hombre no quería que le dijeran “papá”. _¿Qué clase de hombre no quiere que sus propios hijos le digan papa?_ Pensaba, con un nudo en el estómago también.

     -Siempre evité que lastimara a Cora. Fue más difícil cuando Laura se fue también…

     -¿Dónde fue ella?

     -Está en la Universidad. Siempre tratamos de hacer las cosas bien para irritar lo menos posible al viejo. Ella era una magnífica estudiante, así que consiguió una media beca.

     -¿Media beca?

     -Sí, mi madre y yo le dimos todo el dinero que teníamos para que acepte la beca y se vaya. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que tener un futuro, ¿no crees?

     -Sí, supongo –respondió Stiles. Todo lo que Derek le contaba le abría la puerta a miles de sensaciones que lo invadían por completo. Se compenetraba a cada minuto más con toda su angustia y su sufrimiento. Lo había dado todo por ayudar a sus hermanas.

     -Digamos que tengo, o más bien tenía una especie de acuerdo con Paul. Él ignoraría a Cora si ella se quedaba fuera de su camino y yo continuaba viviendo mi vida según sus reglas –bufó, como si en ese momento la idea le pareciera estúpida –Yo cumplí mi parte. Incluso dejé de hablarle a mi amigo “marica” –

     Cuando pronunció esa palabra, Derek hizo una mueca de desaprobación, lo que le hizo entender a Stiles que esa expresión tan despectiva no venía de él sino de su padre.

     -Bueno, no de una forma tan directa en realidad. Digamos que si me veo con Isaac y Scott, sólo que escondo mi motocicleta para que nadie la vea y nadie sepa que estoy con ellos. Y eso es muy patético.

     Tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, hasta que la terminó. Luego, apoyó la botella vacía sobre la mesa y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, mirando al piso.

     Stiles sentía el impulso de abrazar a Derek y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a escuchar. Su corazón le dolía al escuchar todo lo que él y sus hermanas habían sufrido. Por lo que había venido aprendiendo ese día no debía haberle sorprendido que su padre tuviera tanto control en su vida, pero no pudo evitarlo.

     El malestar de Stiles seguía creciendo. La idea de que alguien amenazara así a Derek no le gustaba nada. Siguió hablando, y él siguió escuchando.

     Los ojos de Derek se humedecieron. Parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, empezó a reír. Era una risa nerviosa, casi histérica.

     -El hijo de puta incluso me dijo que era lo que iba a hacer para ganarme la vida. Una noche, durante la cena, arrojó sobre la mesa unos papeles. Me dijo “llena esta solicitud para el departamento de bomberos. Ya hablé con el jefe, te espera mañana a primera hora”. Y luego le preguntó a Cora “¿qué piensas de que Derek sea un bombero?”. No sé si era una amenaza o no, pero ni me atreví a discutirle. Además, Cora creía que ser bombero era cool. Pero claro, que más puede pensar una niña de seis años. A esa edad todos los niños quieren ser bomberos, policías, astronautas… Aunque yo quería ser pívot de los Chicago Bulls –

     Derek soltó todo eso casi sin respirar. De a poco las palabras fluían en él, y por primera vez en su vida podía hablar de los abusos y la violencia que habían existido siempre en su vida. La sensación era reconfortante, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo para evitar bloquearse de nuevo.

     Stiles escuchaba atentamente. Más allá de la rabia que le generaba saber todo lo que Derek había sufrido, intentaba buscar y escoger cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decirle a Derek. No quería que él perdiera la confianza que poco a poco le iba depositando, ya que en alguien así eso representaba todo un logro.

     -Eras un excelente jugador. Hubieras sido pívot de los Bulls, seguro que sí. O al menos pívot en cualquier equipo de la NBA. Dime sinceramente, ¿cuántas universidades te ofrecieron una beca deportiva?

     -Sólo dos. Los reclutadores veían a otros jugadores, no a mí.

     Stiles no preguntó porque Derek no había aceptado una de esas becas, sobre todo cuando eso representaba la oportunidad de escaparse de su padre. En realidad, no necesitó preguntarlo, porque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

     También se dio cuenta de que la orientación sexual de Derek no sería su único obstáculo. Necesitaba ayudar a Derek a encontrar una forma de proteger y cuidar a Cora mientras sacaba la amenaza de su abusivo padre de sus vidas.

     Stiles apoyó la botella de cerveza en la mesa y se acercó a Derek.

     -¿Y qué hay de tu madre? –Preguntó –¿ella aún vive con tu padre? –

     -Desde que me mudé, me parece que golpea más a mi mamá. Cora dice que es por qué ella le hace frente.

     Finalmente, las lágrimas que Derek había contenido se derramaron por sus mejillas. Quiso evitar que Stiles lo vea, así que giró su cabeza y miró para otro lado. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, y siguió hablando, con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

     -Ella es un caso perdido. Yo lo intenté, juro que lo intenté. Intenté mil veces que ella lo dejara, que se vaya de ahí junto con Cora, Laura y conmigo, e intentar vivir una vida normal. Los tres juntos. Pero ella decía que lo amaba, y que lo necesitaba a su lado. Al principio creía que estaba asustada, pero… -exhaló el aire que venía conteniendo. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se enderezó –Ahora pienso que le importa más él que nosotros. Cora y yo siempre dependimos mutuamente uno del otro. Desde que ella nació. Si no fuera por Cora… -

     Derek levantó la cabeza, y miró a Stiles a los ojos. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos seguían inundados de lágrimas.

     -Nunca hubiera seguido con vida sino fuera por Cora. Ahora necesito sacarla de ahí antes de que algo malo suceda.  

     A Stiles se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo y se lo tragó. Sintió una opresión en el estómago. Comenzaba a odiar al padre de Derek.

     Derek sacudió la cabeza, y nuevamente las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Dos días atrpas, Stiles hubiera jurado que jamás iba a verlo así, en apariencia tan indefenso.

     -Parece que ella no nos quiere lo suficiente como para dejarlo. ¿Cómo puede ella elegirlo antes que a sus propios hijos? ¿Cómo puede? Debí haber huido de la ciudad con Cora, hace mucho tiempo, yo le fallé...

     -Claro que no –dijo automáticamente Stiles. No podía permitir que se menospreciara de esa manera. Él no era culpable de nada. –Mírame. Hiciste un gran trabajo con tu hermana. Es una chica buena, alegre… -

     Stiles tocó las mejillas de Derek, en un intento por secar sus lágrimas. Esperaba que Derek se alejara, pero no lo hizo. Así que decidió seguir. Pasó su mano por todo el rostro de Derek. A pesar de que Derek debía duplicar en tamaño a Stiles, él quería protegerlo, tomarlo en sus brazos.

     -No es tu culpa, Derek. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

     Derek se inclinó. Sus ojos de volvieron azules cuando lo hizo, así que los cerro. Stiles lo observó. Derek seguía con los ojos cerrados. Colocó sus manos detrás de su cuello. Se acercó más a él, hasta que sintió su respiración contra su cara. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más deprisa, y sus pantalones comenzaron a apretar de nuevo. No podía seguir controlando su excitación ni sus sentimientos.

     Stiles acercó su cara a la de Derek, que percibía claramente el aroma de la excitación. Stiles cubrió sus labios con los suyos, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con la palma de su mano mientras su lengua entraba al interior de la boca de Derek.

     Derek se dejó llevar. No podía pensar en nada en ese momento. Su lengua se deslizó con la de Stiles y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él. Stiles pasó su lengua por sus dientes, y notó sus crecidos caninos. Había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Quería a Derek encima de él.

     Stiles comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás, arrastrando a Derek con las manos, haciéndolo quedar encima de él. Sus lenguas seguían dentro de la boca del otro, y ambos podían sentir la erección mutua. Stiles comenzó a pasar en forma circular su mano por su espalda, hasta que bajó y la apoyó en su trasero.

     Derek gimió, y empujo con su cadera hacia Stiles. Giró su cabeza, deshaciendo el beso, y exponiendo su cuello a la boca de Stiles, que inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo, mientras el acariciaba con su cabeza los hombros de Stiles.

     Ambos comenzaron a apretar más sus cuerpos contra el otro, sintiendo sus caderas y sus erecciones cada vez más fuertes. Estaban fuera de control.

     Un celular comenzó a sonar. _Maldita sea_ pensaron casi al mismo tiempo. En ese momento Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y sintió una mezcla de vergüenza, remordimiento y desesperación al no saber cómo reaccionaría Derek cuando las cosas se enfriaran. Al menos le había devuelto el beso sin oponer demasiada resistencia, así que por ese lado estaba satisfecho.

     Derek abrió los ojos y se apartó de Stiles. Con un salto extremadamente ágil se puso de pie. No estaba del todo seguro si sentía deseos de asesinar o bendecir a la persona que lo estaba llamando. El teléfono seguía sonando sin parar. _Salvado por la campana_ , pensó.

     Stiles se sentó y se pasó las manos por su cara. Sentía que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Derek tomó su celular y fue a atender el llamado a la cocina. En un momento, un movimiento captó su atención. Se giró a tiempo para ver la oscura cabellera de Cora regresando a su habitación por el pasillo.

     Atendió la llamada. Era su madre, preguntando cómo iba todo y asegurándose que Cora estaba con él. Luego de un breve diálogo, cortó la llamada. Sentía como si tuviera el estómago en la garganta. Se apoyó en la mesa y descansó su cabeza en los antebrazos. Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si su madre no hubiera llamado. ¿Cora los hubiese visto?

     Se levantó y descansó su frente en la pared, aunque en realidad quería golpearse. No lo hizo, porque su dura cabeza habría destrozado los azulejos, así que la apoyó para ver si la fría fórmica le aclaraba un poco los pensamientos. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en que en realidad se estaba besando con un hombre hasta hacía sólo unos minutos.

     Él lo había sentido como si fuera algo natural. Quería más. No paraba de preguntarse qué había de malo en él. No era gay… no podía serlo. ¿Y Stiles era gay? Intentó recordar lo que había pasado con exactitud. Recordaba estar con los ojos cerrados, desconcertado, llorando… y los labios de Stiles se apoyaron en los suyos. Pero lejos de querer evitarlos, él le devolvió el beso. Y lo sintió extremadamente bien.

     -¿Derek? –Stiles se asomó a la cocina. Parecía tímido.

     Derek levantó la cabeza. Stiles entró a la cocina y arqueó las cejas. Ahora parecía desconcertado. -¿Todo está bien? –preguntó.

     Se limitó a asentir vagamente con la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Stiles se vaya. Necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar tranquilamente.

     -Sí, era mi madre, llamando para asegurarse de que Cora estaba bien y no había ningún problema.

     Transcurrió un largo minuto en silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Derek buscó una excusa que no pareciera inconveniente. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado.

     -Escucha, Stiles. Realmente lo siento…

     -No tienes que disculparte –se apresuró a decir. –Haz tenido un día infernal. Creo que sería mejor si me voy –

     Por un lado, Derek no quería que se vaya. Pero por el otro sí. Aunque después de todo lo que había pasado en un solo día era mejor quedarse a solas un rato, y agradeció que se haya dado cuenta solo y supiera cuando debía retirarse.

     Descubrir los moretones de Cora le había destruido el cerebro y su capacidad de pensar. _Claro, eso es,_ pensó. Había besado a Stiles a causa del estrés, estaba confundido porque estaba muy preocupado.

     Una parte de él, sin embargo, sabía que eso no era cierto. Simplemente se había sentido atraído por Stiles, eso era todo. Pero Derek no iba a pensar eso, así que siguió atribuyendo sus acciones a su ansiedad. Eso tenía que ser.

 

     

     


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

     Stiles llegó a su casa poco antes de medianoche. Su padre había intentado esperarlo despierto, pero se había quedado dormido mirando la televisión. Intentó levantarlo para llevarlo a su habitación, pero no tuvo éxito. Apagó el televisor y lo ayudó a recostarse en el sillón y lo tapó con una manta.

     Él fue a su dormitorio, se puso ropa para dormir, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó. A pesar de que llevaba despierto desde la mañana temprano y de que se había ejercitado bastante en el parque no podía dormirse. Tenía demasiados pensamientos juntos en su cabeza, y un profundo dolor en la frente le perforaba el cráneo.

     Luchaba por dormirse, ya que tenía escuela al día siguiente, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, horribles imágenes de Derek sollozando, la pequeña e indefensa Cora, y hasta las desconocidas Talia y Laura, la madre y hermana mayor de Derek, aparecían en su mente. Todo el sufrimiento de aquella familia, todo el dolor habrían pasado. Aunque admitía que le daba mucha más rabia pensar en el sufrimiento de Derek.

     Stiles había decidido ayudarlo a cualquier precio, sin importar nada. Quería terminar con la época de la vida de Derek en la que reinaba la violencia, y darle paso a una era llena de amor. El amor que él estaba dispuesto a brindarle.

     Finalmente, el cansancio lo venció y cayó dormido tras varias horas de pensamientos y más pensamientos. El despertador sonó, y Stiles empezó a alistarse para ir al colegio. Se apuró a terminar y bajar la escalera antes de que su padre se fuera al trabajo.

     Quería comenzar ya mismo, tenía que averiguar todo acerca del padre de Derek.

     -Hola papá –saludó en cuanto llegó a la cocina. El Sheriff Stilinski tomaba un café y leía el periódico. Alzó la cabeza en cuanto su hijo atravesó la puerta torpemente.

     -Hola, hijo. Llegaste muy tarde anoche –reprochó en forma automática.

     -Sí, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes –replicó el joven, en un intento de restarle importancia. No funcionó.

     -Llegaste a casa a medianoche y al día siguiente tenías escuela. Eso está mal, Stiles. ¿Estudiaste para tu examen de química?

     -Sí… algo –mintió el chico. No se le daba bien, al menos con su padre. Hizo un nuevo intento de cambiar el tema de conversación. Pero no era tan intencional esta vez, necesitaba hablar de eso con él. Recordó los moretones de la pequeña Cora y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

     -Papá, necesito hablar de algo. Es muy importante. Hay vidas en riesgo.

     El Sheriff se inclinó hacia adelante, curioso por lo que su hijo tenía para decirle. No era raro que Stiles se entrometiera en asuntos policiales. Pero lo raro era que solía hacerlo con su amigo Scott, y parecía que esta vez estaba solo.

     -Tienes que investigar a alguien. Es muy grave, en serio. Es por abuso familiar. Paul Hale, seguro oíste algo de él. Yo también. Hemos recibido denuncias contra él.

     -Eso es confidencial, ¿cómo rayos lo sabes?

     -Bueno papá, quizás cuando era un niño iba contigo a la comisaría, y tenía que esperarte horas, horas y horas hasta que pudieras irte a casa, y tal vez, solo tal vez, heredé tu gran inteligencia y sólo necesitaba unos minutos para hacer mis tareas, y luego me aburría, y revisaba los papeles que encontraba buscando algo que leer…

     La mirada de su padre permanecía clavada en él. Estaba serio, muy serio. En ese momento, Stiles sintió que quizás hablaba de más, y maldijo un poco su naturaleza sarcástica.

     -Ruidos molestos, no mucho más que eso –dijo. Pero Stiles sabía que tenía que haber algo más. No podía ser todo.

     -Él fue policía también, ¿no? –preguntó el adolescente, insistiendo. No iba a darse por vencido jamás. Y su padre lo sabía.

     -Cuando a mí me trasladaron a esta ciudad a él ya lo habían expulsado…

     El Sheriff cerró la boca rápidamente, como si hubiera dicho una grosería. Su hijo siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo hablar de lo que no quería ni debía.

     -¿Por qué lo expulsaron? –siguió rápidamente Stiles. Comenzaba a encontrar una chispa, algo de posibilidad de ayudar a Derek.

     -Ambos estamos retrasados. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Por cierto, ¿Qué quieres cenar?

     A Stiles no podía importarle menos la cena. La seguridad de Derek, Cora y el resto de los Hale dependía de esa charla.

     -Papá, es en serio. Hay mucha gente que puede resultar herida, inclusive una menor. Es más chica que yo, apenas cumplió los trece.

     -¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa tanto el bienestar de la familia Hale? Scott y tú siempre quieren jugar a ser súper héroes. Como me cansen voy a encerrarlos a ambos en una celda por obstrucción de la justicia, no me importa que seas mi hijo, ¿me oyes?

     -¿Vas a encerrar a Scotty? Te aseguro que a mamá McCall no va a gustarle –respondió el joven, e hizo un gesto como si le mandara un beso al hombre.

     El Sheriff se ruborizó.

     -¿Qué dijiste jovencito? Ten más respeto  tu padre y la autoridad de la ciudad.

     -Eres la autoridad de la ciudad, ¿no? Perfecto. Ayuda a una familia que te necesita. ¿Qué pasó con Paul Hale?

     El Sheriff suspiró, dándose por vencido. Bufó y se pasó la mano por la cara.

     -Hubo un asesinato, hace quince años. Toda la fuerza estuvo involucrada, en especial Hale. Nunca se resolvió. Su hijo Derek fue terriblemente golpeado, estuvo en el hospital durante meses. Estuvo en cuidados intensivos, tuvo hemorragia interna y varios huesos rotos. Según lo que cuentan, el tipo jamás preguntó por la salud de su hijo. No le importaba –dijo, y esta última palabra pareció más bien escupirla. –También dicen que ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?... –

     -Derek –respondió Stiles en forma automática. –Derek Hale –

     -Sí, él –siguió el Sheriff, aparentemente sin notar el énfasis de su hijo en nombrar al joven Hale. –Dicen que él tenía una conexión con el chico muerto -

     Stiles tuvo que contener el dolor que le causaba saber que Derek había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Tan pequeño. Quince años atrás él apenas tendría unos once o doce. Se sentía muy mal.

     -Papá, por favor. Intenta averiguar más cosas. Es muy importante. Ayer vi a una niña de trece años con los brazos llenos de moretones, hasta Derek con lo rudo que es tiembla de miedo cada vez que habla de ese maldito…

     -¿Ayer te viste con los Hale? –inquirió su padre. –Me dijiste que habías salido con Scott, y que iban a estudiar juntos para el examen de química. ¿Me mentiste, Stiles? –

     -Técnicamente, no. Si me vi con Scott, e íbamos a estudiar, pero nos encontramos casualmente con Derek y su hermana menor, y luego Scott me plantó para ver a Isaac y me quedé acompañando a Derek y Cora que habían tenido una mañana terrible –explicó, casi sin detenerse para respirar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agregó: -Tenemos que ayudarlos, papá –

     El Sheriff reconoció internamente que su hijo tenía razón. No podía permanecer de brazos cruzados. Pero también admitió que le había mentido y lo había desobedecido.

     -Tengo un antiguo compañero de la academia que trabaja en el FBI. Lo llamaré a ver qué puede hacer.

     -¡Gracias papá! Eres el mejor. Prometo no desobedecerte nunca más.

     -Quisiera creer eso.

     -No lo hagas.

     -Supongo que no debería, no. Y por cierto, Stiles. Llegaste muy tarde anoche. Estás castigado una semana. Me faltaste al respeto varias veces e insinuaste que tengo amoríos con la madre de tu mejor amigo. Estás castigado otra semana. Y estás llegando tarde a la escuela. Castigado otra semana. Sólo puedes salir para ir al colegio durante tres semanas. Nada más. Debes estar aquí a las cuatro de la tarde, cuatro treinta, máximo.

     Stiles tomó una gran bocanada de aire, resignado. Salió de su casa y se subió a su Jeep. Comenzó a conducir rumbo a la escuela, pensando en cómo podía hacer para ver a Derek sin que su padre se entere. En realidad, la respuesta era muy fácil: su padre jamás llegaba de trabajar antes de las nueve o diez de la noche.

_Genial_ pensó. Lo último que necesitaba era estar castigado. Necesitaba estar cerca de Derek a como dé lugar. Ahora iba a tener que escaparse de su casa para ir a ver a su amado que era una bestia mitológica que se suponía que no existía. Se sintió como la protagonista de una mala saga de literatura juvenil que escapa de su casa para ir a ver a su novio vampiro. Sacudió la cabeza ante tal horrible idea y volvió a pensar en qué iba a hacer para verse a escondidas con Derek.

     Una cosa era cierta: su padre volvía muy tarde del trabajo. Aunque claro, quizás podía llamar por teléfono a su casa. Y él no iba a estar ahí para responder. En ese momento, recordó que era uno de los pocos chicos de su escuela que no se había enfermado. Nunca, desde que había comenzado el año escolar había faltado. Era ahora o nunca.

     Texteó a Scott para avisarle que no asistiría a clases, y luego a Derek para preguntarle si estaba en su casa. Cuando recibió su confirmación, pegó un volantazo que le valió el insulto de los demás conductores y varios dedos mayores levantados, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. La adrenalina de que en pocos minutos estaría al lado de Derek era insuperable, indescriptible. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

     Llegó al departamento de Derek rápidamente, y lo vio a él y a su hermana jugando nuevamente al básquet. Se preguntó por qué razón Cora no había ido a la escuela, y recordó que no estaba en condiciones de preguntar nada.

     Derek notó rápidamente que el Jeep de Stiles estaba cerca, y no pudo evitar la alegría que esto le causaba. Se preguntaba cuál sería la urgencia de verlo. Por su mensaje de texto parecía que quería hablar con él acerca de algo. _¿Habrá averiguado algo tan pronto?_ pensó.

     Otra vez Derek se sentía como una persona débil. Había arrastrado a Stiles, un joven de diecisiete años a sus problemas. Sus oscuros problemas. Y peligrosos. ¿Y si algo salía mal?... Derek sacudió la cabeza. No iba a pensar eso. Estaba haciéndole frente al monstruo de su padre y esta vez necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que dejar el orgullo de lado.

     Stiles bajó de su auto y comenzó a caminar dando grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban Derek y Cora. Derek había estado pensando desde la noche anterior en una forma de disculparse, pero no había podido negar que Stiles le atraía. Pero en el fondo, eso no podía ser, Stiles era un gran… amigo. Un buen chico. Un amigo.

      -¡Derek! –gritó. Otra vez se sintió estúpido. Era como que cada vez que lo veía se convertía en un tonto. Cora le lanzó el balón mientras lo saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza y una linda sonrisa. No hizo a tiempo a atajarlo, y terminó impactando de lleno contra su frente. Trastabilló, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caer al suelo y hacer que su vergüenza empeore.

     -Oops, ¡lo siento mucho! –gritó la niña. Stiles se frotó la frente con la mano y contuvo el terrorífico grito de dolor que hubiera querido emitir. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó Cora, que ya estaba al lado suyo. Derek también se acercó a ver y se inclinó, pegando su cara a la de él. Le dolía el pecho debido a la taquicardia.

     -Estoy bien, no te preocupes –respondió, intentando sonreír, sin éxito. El golpe le había dolido. –Sí que lanzas fuerte –le dijo a Cora. Intentaba distraerlos, también a él mismo, ya que no podía parar de sentirse un idiota. Definitivamente era una situación muy embarazosa.

     Cora sonrió. –Tienes una gran marca roja en toda la frente –

     -Apuesto a que sí –dijo Stiles. –Tú también podrías ser capitana del equipo de basquetbol –

     Comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo donde jugaban, mientras Derek iba a buscar la pelota a la otra calle. Cora miró a Stiles, arqueando una ceja.

     -¿Estás pensando en Derek? –preguntó, y lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa.

     -Q… q… q… ¿qué quieres decir? –tartamudeó, dejando en evidencia su respuesta. Stiles pensaba que aparentemente Cora era capaz de leer mentes. Otra vez recordó la mala saga de literatura juvenil. ¿Qué demonios podía contestar? -¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en él? –

     -Sólo digo. Parece que estás pensando en él –respondió, y lanzó una risita malvada. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás ella los había visto besarse la noche anterior. Se ruborizó.

     -Vaya, quizás deberíamos ir a un hospital –dijo Cora en cuanto Derek se reunió con ellos –A Stiles se le está poniendo cada vez más roja la cara –y sonrió de nuevo. Era una niña diabólica, sin dudas.

     Derek lo miró. -¿De verdad estás bien? –dijo. Se notaba preocupado.

     -Sí, no pasa nada, de veras. Iré a lavarme un poco la cara –respondió, y enfiló hacia unos bebederos del otro lado del parque. En cuanto los hermanos se quedaron solos, le llegó el turno a Derek.

     -Es una muy buena persona, ¿no?

     Derek no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Vaya que lo era. No le contestó a su hermana, y lanzó en balón al aire.

     Cora miraba a Stiles, que se enjuagaba el rostro a lo lejos. Derek miró primero a la muchacha y después a él. Sentía una gran calidez cada vez que lo veía. Sonrió, y lamentó haberlo hecho, ya que su hermana lo notó perfectamente.

     -Es muy lindo. Quiero decir, es un chico sexy, ¿no crees? –preguntó la joven. Derek se sorprendió cuando oyó eso. Nunca había escuchado a Cora decir que un chico, chica, perro, gato o cualquier cosa o ser vivo fuera lindo, sexy ni nada parecido. Era muy pequeña, además. A Derek no le gustó oírla decir eso, especialmente cuando la persona en cuestión era Stiles. _¿Qué? ¿Estoy celoso?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

     -¿No lo crees? –insistió Cora, arrugando la frente, esperando una respuesta.

     -No. No sé. Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué diablos preguntas esto? –respondió, y repentinamente la imagen de Stiles tocando su cuello mientras se besaban la noche anterior vino a su mente. Su corazón comenzó a moverse más rápido, y sentía algo especial en su estómago. Respiró profundamente antes de que sus ojos cambiaran de color otra vez.

     -Te ruborizaste –dijo Cora. Esa niña, era, por un amplio margen, la persona a quien Derek más amaba, pero en ese momento no podía evitar unos enormes deseos de estrangularla.

     -No, no estoy ruborizado. No seas boba, quiero decir, Stiles es un chico, se supone que yo no encuentro sexys a los chicos –respondió torpemente. Ni él se creía esa historia.

     Cora suspiró y lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos. –Sí, claro –

     -Ve a atrapar este pase –le dijo Derek a su hermana. Parecía que no conforme como buscarle novia, como la chica de la cafetería del otro día o la asistente del Sheriff, ahora intentaba que haga pareja con un chico. Señaló hacia el otro lado. –Anda, ve –

     Cora se alejó trotando, y Derek le lanzó el balón en una hermosa línea recta que terminó directo en las manos de la chica. Cuando ella lo atrapó, comenzó a picarlo y se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano en vez de lanzarlo de nuevo.

     -Sabes que no hay nada malo en ser gay, ¿no? Isaac y Scott son gays, y Stiles es gay. Quiero decir… -

     Derek la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que Stiles es gay? –preguntó, casi en un susurro. Claro, Cora había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. Por eso Stiles lo había besado la noche anterior. Aunque Derek no era gay y le había devuelto el beso. Y hubiera llegado más lejos si…

     Derek prefirió evitar seguir pensando en eso –Cora, sigamos con el juego, ¿sí? En vez de seguir diciendo quién es gay y quién no, ¿quieres? -

     La chica se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, digamos quien es bi, entonces –se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el otro extremo. Derek le lanzó el balón, Cora lo atrapó y volvió corriendo y picándolo hacia donde estaba él. Se avecinaba otra pregunta incomoda.

     -Sabes que no me importaría, si, ya sabes, tú y Stiles…

     -Cora…

     -Para mí sería genial. Se veían perfectamente lindos anoche…

     Derek pasó del rubor al pálido. Los había visto. _Maldita sea, maldita sea_ no paraba de pensar y maldecir en su cabeza. Su estómago se hizo un nudo. No podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. Le hizo una seña a su hermana para que fuera a buscar otro pase. Ni el mismo podía entender por qué se sentía tan atraído hacia Stiles.

     -Bien, bien –dijo Cora, moviendo las manos, haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

     Stiles se juntó con ellos. Todavía tenía la cara mojada, y parte de su pelo también. _Quizás ahora que estamos los dos no se atreva a hacer tantas preguntas_ pensó Derek.

     Cora se alejó corriendo de nuevo, y su hermano le lanzó el balón. La chica lo atrapó, y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos, pero de repente, la felicidad se desdibujó de su cara. Se quedó quieta, inmóvil, y no emitió ningún sonido. Parecía asustada. Más bien aterrorizada.

     Stiles pensó que había visto algo horrible. Parecía un niño de cuatro años cuando ve a los monstruos que habitan en su imaginación. Sólo que este era un monstruo real. El monstruo que había atormentado a los hermanos Hale y a su madre desde hacía años.

     Derek y Stiles se dieron media vuelta para tener el mismo campo de visión que Cora. Justo cuando lo hicieron, las puertas de un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se abrió, y un hombre de mediana edad salió de ahí, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

     La expresión de terror de Derek y Cora hizo que Stiles no necesitara que nadie le dijera quien era ese hombre. Lo sabía perfectamente.

     Paul Hale estaba frente a ellos en ese momento.

 


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

****

    Stiles miraba primero a Cora, luego a Derek, por último a Paul, y volvía a repetir el ciclo. Los hermanos Hale parecían realmente asustados. Cora se acercó a su hermano, y se ubicó detrás de él, como si intentara protegerse. Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron horas.

     Paul caminó unos pasos y se puso delante de su hijo. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Llevaba el cabello corto, y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su cuerpo tenía una gran musculatura. Sus brazos eran como torres, y se distinguían unos marcados pectorales bajo su camisa.

     Más rápido de lo que Stiles pudo ver, Paul separó sus brazos de su pecho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Derek. Si se tratara de un humano normal, seguramente le habría fracturado el cráneo. Pero Derek era más resistente.

     El golpe lo hizo retroceder, pero se ubicó rápidamente de nuevo donde estaba. Finalmente, Paul habló.

     -Vaya, Derek. Sé más respetuoso. ¿Esa es la manera en la que me saludas? –dijo. Su voz era tétrica. A Stiles se le puso la piel de gallina con solo escucharlo. Realmente parecía un personaje salido de una película de terror.

     -No. Lo siento, Paul –respondió Derek, con la cabeza gacha. No podía mirar a los ojos a ese maldito. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

     Stiles examinó a Paul. Estaba vestido con uniforme de policía, y cinturón con pistola. Intentó que su juicio pasara desapercibido. Notó que sus rasgos faciales eran similares a los de Derek, aunque con una diferencia muy marcada: sus ojos.

     Eran del mismo color que los de su hijo, pero la mirada era muy distinta. Paul tenía una forma de mirar que parecía… malvada. Stiles buscó mentalmente palabras para describir la mirada de aquel individuo, y la palabra elegida era siempre la misma: maldad. Irradiaba maldad.

     Paul no reparaba en Stiles. Seguía frente a su hijo, en silencio. Derek no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía la cabeza baja y miraba hacia el suelo. Se sentía indefenso, como un gatito asustado. Intentó subir la mirada, y vio que Paul llevaba el cinturón con la pistola.

     Odiaba ese maldito cinturón. Se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza donde su padre los amenazaba a él, su madre y a sus hermanas con ese cinturón espantoso. Era su método de represión. Aunque solo lo usaba con sus hermanas, ya que con Derek directamente usaba sus puños. Y prefería no pensar en lo que le haría a su madre. Recordaba como ese desgraciado lo golpeaba y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

     Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Y no se debía a algo bueno, no. Era distinto. Le dolía el pecho. Quería que ese maldito se vaya de ahí lo más rápido posible.

     -Tal vez deberías cortarte un poco el cabello –dijo Paul, rompiendo el silencio. Derek no tenía el cabello largo, pero su padre siempre tendría algo que decirle. Y cualquiera fuera a ser su respuesta, haría enojar a su padre. Lo sabía bien, había vivido eso durante más de veinte años. Se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

     Finalmente, logró poner la cabeza en alto y mirar a la cara de su padre. Esos ojos fríos, malignos. Derek sostuvo la mirada, intentando vencer sus temores.

     -¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Has apagado muchos incendios? –siguió Paul. Parecía como si fuera una pregunta hecha adrede para intentar provocar a Derek.

     Derek retrocedió discretamente un paso. Primero asintió de nuevo con la cabeza y luego habló –Sí, todo va bien –dijo –Afortunadamente no hay muchos incendios últimamente –su voz era monótona, distante, como si estuviera hablando por teléfono en vez de cara a cara con alguien. –Creo que haré un curso de paramédico –agregó.

     Paul arrugó la frente, como si hubiera escuchado una tontería. O algo ofensivo. Derek retrocedió otro paso, pero Paul se acercó. Miraba a su hijo con desprecio.

     -¿Y así me agradeces que te consiguiera ese gran trabajo? ¿Convirtiéndote en una puta enfermera? Sólo falta que me digas que eres un marica. Eso de los paramédicos es para las niñas y los maricones.

     Stiles escuchaba todo lo que ese hombre decía, y un profundo dolor le bajaba desde el pecho hacia el estómago. Los ojos le ardían, en parte por rabia y en parte por deseos de llorar. Quería golpear a ese grandísimo hijo de puta hasta que le sangraran los nudillos. No podía imaginar la angustia que tendría Derek en ese momento y la humillación que seguramente sentiría.

     Derek dio otro paso atrás. Esta vez Paul no intentó achicar la distancia. Le gustaba la idea de que las personas le tuvieran miedo. Sus hijos, su esposa, sus compañeros de trabajo. Todos.

     Finalmente, Cora salió de detrás de Derek y se acercó a su padre.

     -Paul, ya es hora de irnos, ¿verdad?

     -Hasta que apareciste. Sí, ve por tus cosas –le dijo fríamente a su hija. Cora no se movió. Paul la miró y sonrió. No de una forma dulce. Era una sonrisa completamente tétrica. Luego miró a Derek y, sin borrar esa macabra sonrisa le dijo –De verdad no estás pensando en esa estupidez sobre ser paramédico, ¿no? De todas formas, eres un pésimo estudiante, Derek. Me sorprende que hayas terminado la secundaria –

     Stiles contuvo el grito de desesperación. Amaba a Derek, si, y ver a un desgraciado humillarlo de esa manera le dolía demasiado. Más de lo que podía soportar. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por calmarse.

     -No –dijo Derek, riendo nerviosamente –estaba bromeando –

     -Muy bien. Entonces, déjate de bromas tontas y toma tu maldito trabajo de una forma más seria. Haz algo bueno con tu inútil trasero –luego se giró la cabeza hacia Cora –Maldita sea, niña. Te dije que te prepararas para irnos, ¿eres retrasada o qué demonios te pasa? –

     -Estoy lista. No llevaré nada conmigo –dijo Cora. Pese a todo, Stiles no podía acostumbrarse a que los hermanos Hale ignoraran la forma en la que su padre les faltaba al respeto.

      Cora se acercó a Derek para despedirse. Él se inclinó hacia adelante para rizar el cabello de la chica. Ella le devolvió el balón de básquet. Pese al horrible ambiente que reinaba, denso y oscuro, aquella escena era bastante enternecedora. Salvo para Paul, por supuesto. No permitía demasiadas muestras de afecto hacia sus hijos ni entre ellos tampoco.

     -Maldición, ¿van a demorar mucho más? –gritó el hombre. Era un ser completamente irritante.

     -Ya está –respondió Derek. Seguía hablando como si le respondiera a una imagen holográfica, en vez de a una persona de carne y hueso –mañana  iré a buscarte para seguir practicando –agregó e hizo un ademán con la pelota.

     -Son unos inútiles. Esta tonta no va a entrar a ningún equipo de básquetbol. ¿Quién diablos va a pagar por eso?

     Paul clavó su escalofriante mirada en Derek, que no pudo sostenerla y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Nuevamente el miedo lo vencía y lo hacía sentir pequeño.

     Derek no quería que se repitiera la misma historia que con él. Si Cora quería jugar al básquet, él quería que lo haga y fuera feliz.

     -Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema. Yo lo pagaré –respondió. Luego trago saliva, ya que sabía que acaba de provocar un poco a ese desgraciado.

     -¿Estás insinuando que no tengo suficiente dinero para cuidar a mi familia? –Paul se acercó a su hijo y golpeó su pecho con el suyo, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

     -Claro que no, Paul. No quise decir eso, lo siento. Solo intento ayudar –en realidad, Derek quería que a Cora le den una beca como deportista, así podría ir a una universidad y alejarse de ahí. Aunque de ser necesario, Derek estaba dispuesto a sacar uno, dos o los préstamos que fueran necesarios para pagar la universidad de Cora.

     -No necesito tu estúpido dinero, Derek –el frío tono de Paul helaba la sangre.

     -No, claro que no. Discúlpame.

     Paul asintió, y dibujó de nuevo una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios. –Eso es lo que pensaba –dijo. Luego, levantó la mano y la puso a la cara de la altura de Derek.

     Tanto él, como Cora y Stiles esperaban un puñetazo en su cara, pero Paul solo le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas, aunque lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente como para dejarle la piel colorada y un pequeño ardor.

     -Sin embargo –siguió el hombre con su voz fría como el metal –si quieres pagar porque esta malcriada haga deporte, te dejaré hacerlo. Aunque en mi opinión, estás tirando el dinero. Yo mismo desperdicié suficiente dejando que tú jugaras y mira que bien resultó. Además, el deporte profesional es para hombres. Las mujeres están hechas para la cocina –

     A Stiles le costaba creer que una sola mente podía ser tan cerrada. Lo odiaba cada minuto más. Era un hombre malvado, perverso, que quería hacer sufrir a Derek.

     Cora miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber bien que hacer. También ella estaba paralizada por el temor.

     Sin quitar la mirada de Derek, aquella mirada malvada, de desaprobación, de repudio, Paul carraspeó. –Vámonos, niña. Tu madre ya debe tener listo el almuerzo –y se alejó.

     Derek se acercó de nuevo a Cora. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído –No vuelvas a mencionar el básquet. Yo me encargaré de todo –

     La pequeña Cora asintió con la cabeza y apretó la mano de su hermano. –Te veo mañana –dijo, y se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba Paul.

     Cuando estaban a punto de subirse al auto e irse, Paul se giró hacia Derek de nuevo.

_Maldición, ¿y ahora qué rayos quiere?_ se preguntó Derek internamente. Inhaló y exhaló para intentar tranquilizarse. Su corazón volvió a latir al ritmo de la taquicardia y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, tanto que el balón se resbalaba de sus manos, así que lo presionó contra sus piernas.

     -No me has presentado a tu nuevo amigo –dijo, y arqueó una ceja. Luego giró su cara hacia Stiles, que hasta ese momento creía haber pasado desapercibido.

     -Hola –dijo tímidamente Stiles. Paul no le respondió. Lo miró de arriba abajo en forma de escrutinio.

     Derek comenzó a ponerse más nervioso. Paul no podía saber nada sobre Stiles. Ni que era hijo del Sheriff, ni que iban a investigarlo. No podía saber que Stiles era gay ni que se habían besado la noche anterior. _¿Y si lo sabe? No, no hay manera_ pensó, intentando calmarse.

     -¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el hombre. Parecía que estaba interrogando a un criminal, dada su forma de hacer las preguntas.

     -Stiles –respondió el muchacho. Ese sujeto lo intimidaba mucho. Estuvo a punto de decir su apellido, pero no lo dijo. Paul podía recordar que ese era el apellido del Sheriff.

     -¿Ese es un nombre? ¿Qué haces para vivir?

     -Nada, señor, aún voy a la escuela –respondió. Se sentía aún más tonto que luego de recibir el pelotazo de Cora. Era una horrible sensación de impotencia.

     -¿Qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

     -Diecisiete.

     Paul se volvió a Derek. -¿Por qué carajo no te juntas con gente de tu edad? Tienes una maldita guardería aquí. -

     Derek temía por la seguridad de Stiles más que nunca. Rezaba porque su padre no preguntara su apellido. Asintió, simulando darle la razón a su padre.

     -Por cierto, digamos que te llamas Stiles. ¿Stiles qué?

     Durante unos segundos hubo silencio. Derek, Cora y Stiles sabían que no podía decir su apellido verdadero para no levantar las sospechas de Paul. Stiles trató de pensar en algo, aunque los nervios le habían dejado la mente completamente en blanco.

      Recordó al primer chico que le había gustado hasta que conoció a Derek, claro. Era su compañero de colegio y ambos iban juntos a Lacrosse. Danny.

     -Mahealani –dijo, antes de que Derek o Cora pudieran pensar algo. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

     La niña Hale abrió los ojos como platos. Parecía que iba a estallar en risas en cualquier momento.

     -¿Qué ese apellido no es hawaiano? -inquirió Paul. Parecía perder la paciencia, aunque en realidad, directamente parecía que no tenía.

     -Sí, eso creo -respondió Stiles. Se maldijo por su estupidez, pero no realmente no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Ese hombre lo aterraba.

     -Si pusiera una hoja de papel al lado tuyo se vería oscura, ¿y me dices que eres hawaiano? –inquirió Paul.

     -¡Aloha! –respondió. Paul lo miró fijamente, con el desprecio grabado en su rostro. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para el sarcasmo. –Sí, mi papá es de Hawái y mi madre es albina, por eso la piel blanca. Ya sabe, los genes albinos son los más fuertes, por eso hay tantos albinos en el mundo -

     Paul ladeó la cabeza. Derek y Cora agradecían el hecho de que su padre fuera tan malvado y arrogante como inculto y poco inteligente.

     Finalmente, Paul no dijo más nada. Él y Cora se subieron al auto y se fueron. Hasta que el auto no desapareció de la vista de ambos, Stiles y Derek se quedaron inmóviles.

     Ambos trataron de respirar normalmente. Lo malo había pasado, al menos para ellos. Stiles sintió aún más compasión por la pequeña Cora.

     Recordaba lo que había hablado con Derek, e imaginaba que realmente sería algo malo, pero no tanto. Era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

     Aunque Paul se había ido, el pánico seguía para Derek. Se odiaba a si mismo por dejar que ese infeliz lo afectara de esa forma. Se preguntaba cuándo superaría esa sensación de desamparo. Finalmente, la paz lo invadió, y llenó sus pulmones con aire. Exhaló suavemente. Sus manos dejaron de sudar y temblar y todo se sentía bien de nuevo.

     Era la misma calma que había sentido en el restaurant la semana anterior. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Era por él. Stiles apoyó su mano en su hombro, y Derek sintió como la paz y la tranquilidad recorrían su cuerpo.


	7. Chapter 7

     Stiles comenzó a frotar la espalda de Derek en forma cariñosa. De algún modo sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba. No podía creer que él, pareciendo tan engreido u orgulloso cuando aparecía magistralmente con Scott, Isaac y los demás, se viera tan indefenso en ese momento. Stiles estaba más bien molesto que asustado. Odiaba ver que Derek fuera tratado así. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo, pero prefería darle su espacio y no forzarlo demasiado. Al menos por ahora.

     Finalmente, después de algunos eternos minutos, Stiles rompió el silencio. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó timidamente.

     -Sí -respondió Derek. -Detesto que Cora se vaya con él. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que algo malo le suceda -

     -Nosotros lo solucionaremos, Derek. Te lo prometo.

     Derek se dio vuelta y miró a Stiles a los ojos -¿Lo haremos? ¿Crees que podremos? -

     -Claro que sí. Pero primero necesitamos hablar

     Derek parecía escéptico. Pero, tenía que hacerle frente a Paul, y sabía que Stiles era un aliado fiel y de mucha ayuda. -Ven, vamos. Necesito un café -dijo Derek, señalando con su cabeza hacia su departamento.

     Stiles asintió con la cabeza, y le sonrió. A pesar del horrible momento, la idea de estar a solas con Derek en su departamento le gustaba. Empezaron a caminar juntos, mientras Derek picaba el balón de basquet de su hermanita vagamente. Parecía como si estuviera pensando. Stiles hubiera querido no tocar el tema tan rápido, pero lo cierto era que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y necesitaba hablar con él ahora mismo.

     -Derek, no me dijiste que tu padre había sido un policía -Stiles lo miraba cuidadosamente, esperando la reacción de su compañero.

     -¿No lo hice? No me había dado cuenta, perdona -respondió sin mirar a Stiles a la cara. Podía ser un hombre lobo, arrogante, engreído, agresivo, y muchas cosas más, pero era un pésimo mentiroso. Incluso peor que Stiles, que prefirió no hacer hincapié y esperar a que ambos llegaran al departamento.

     -Sabes muy bien que no lo hiciste -dijo Stiles, intentando retomar la conversación. -¿Por qué? -

     Derek se encogió de hombros. -Por miedo a que no quisieras ayudarme, supongo. Mucha gente se intimida al saber que Paul es policía. Tienen miedo -respondió, hablando despacio, casi en un susurró. Luego, bajó la mirada.

     Stiles odiaba esa mirada. Era similar a la que tenía la noche anterior cuando admitió, entre sollozos, que había sido golpeado por su padre. Era vergüenza. Odiaba que Derek se sintiera así, e iba a parar con todo a cualquier precio, era algo que no paraba de repetirse en su interior a cada minuto.

     -Derek, vivo entre policías. Hijo del Sheriff, ¿recuerdas? Confía en mi -le dijo, y se sentó a su lado. Luego, sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, pero sin importarle, tomó su cara entre sus manos, haciendo que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Luego de establecer contacto, Derek comenzó a acariciar su cara entre las manos de Stiles.

     Derek parpadeó. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, y el aroma de la excitación comenzó a llenar el aire. A pesar de lo mucho que le costó, Stiles sabía que ese no era el momento adecuado para que pasara algo entre ellos. Además, le gustaba más la idea de que fuera Derek quien se entregara y no tener que estar él siempre buscándolo. Se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás, intentando hacer lo que se suponía que iba a hacer ahí.

     -Necesito que me digas más cosas sobre el asesinato -dijo repentinamente Stiles. Derek se soltó de las manos de Stiles. Se había sorprendido. Intentó disimular su sorpresa, pero solo puso nuevamente en evidencia su poca habilidad para las mentiras.

     -¿Qué? -preguntó Derek. Se ruborizó, se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. -¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ya comenzaste a investigar? -

     -Hablé con mi padre esta mañana -respondió Stiles, como si le estuvieran preguntando una obviedad. -Podía saber algo que nos ayudara, ya sabes, tener contactos. No esperabas que lo haga todo por mi cuenta, ¿o si? -

     -Supongo que no. Sabes lo difícil que es para mi todo esto.

     -Claro que lo sé. Pero mi padre es el Sheriff, y podemos confiar en él. Será discreto, lo prometo. Sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar si no lo hace, ha tenido cientos de casos así. Por eso, necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes -enfatizó Stiles, aridendo en ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de Derek.

     -No hay mucho que decir -respondió, mirando el piso. Era tan incapaz de levantar la cabeza que Stiles creía que Derek iba a tener dolores cervicales por toda la eternidad.

     -Yo creo que hay mucho que decir -replicó inmediatamente Stiles. Derek era el peor mentiroso de la historia. Éste se encogió de hombros y caminó a la cocina, abrió la heladera, sacó una botella de agua y comenzó a beberla. Se giró hacia Stiles.

     -No, no realmente. No tiene nada que ver con Paul.

     Stiles no creía en lo que Derek le decía, y comenzaba a fastidiarse. Estaba arriesgándose por él, pero parecía que no iba a responder sus preguntas. Ayudarlo le iba a costar más de lo que creía.

     -Derek...

     Derek se sentó en el sofá de nuevo, y apoyó los pies en la mesa, intentando un gesto despreocupado. Stiles no había visto esa postura hacia varios días. _Derek, el engreído, ha vuelto_ pensó. Quería golpearlo, pero sus nudillos se convertirían en polvo y no le haría ningún daño al muchacho lobo.

     El silencio aún dominaba el ambiente. Stiles comenzó a sospechar que quizás la distancia de su amigo se debía al beso de la noche anterior. En un momento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Derek se giró y desvió la mirada. Bajó los pies de la vieja mesita de café y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

     -El chico muerto era Billy. Éramos amigos en la escuela. Fuimos al cine, pero algo nos atacó en el bosque antes de llegar a nuestras casas. Eso es todo lo que sé

     -¿Quién los atacó? ¿Pudiste verlo?

     -No.

     -¿No los conocías? ¿O no los recuerdas?

     -No recuerdo. Me golpearon hasta que me desmayé. Fue tan brutal que me tomó semanas curarme, aún siendo hombre lobo -Derek tragó saliva. Hacía más de 10 años que no comentaba esos horribles sucesos con nadie. -Todo lo que recuerdo es que desperté solo en el hospital. Paul trabajaba y mi madre cuidaba a Cora, que acababa de nacer.

     Stiles cerró los ojos, y los apretó con fuerza. No podía imaginar para él una realidad como la de Derek. No tener nadie con quien contar. No tener una familia que lo apoye. Pensó en sus padres. Su madre, Claudia, que había falecido hace unos años y a la que recordaba con tanto cariño. Y su padre. El mejor padre del mundo. Le parecía asombroso que Derek tuviera una relación tan linda con Cora, considerando que no tenía ningún buen ejemplo a seguir.

     Stiles abrió los ojos, y notó que Derek lo estaba viendo. Ignoró eso, y formuló una nueva pregunta.

     -¿Tu padre no trató de encontrar al culpable? -inquirió.

     Derek sacudió la cabeza. -No lo sé. Nunca hablé de esto con Paul. Estuve en el hospital la mayor parte de la investigación. No sabía lo que sucedía y no recordaba el ataque. Todavía no lo recuerdo. Lo único que recuerdo... -respiró profundamente, miró al techo y luego a Stiles. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste y llena de dolor, que hizo que el corazón de Stiles se retorciera de angustia. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que quería estrechar a Derek contra su pecho y consolarlo, pero, al igual que otras veces, no se animó. Derek no dijo nada más, pero Stiles necesitaba que dijera más. Tenía la sensación de que se trataba de algo muy importante.

     -¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? -preguntó finalmente Stiles frente al silencio de Derek.

     -Nada que tenga que ver con el ataque. No recuerdo nada útil. Ni siquiera recuerdo que película vimos.

     Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek y le tomó el brazo. En un tono que parecía una súplica, le dijo -Necesito que confíes en mi. Y en mi padre. -

     Derek suspiró. -Lo hago, tanto que me asusta -le respondió, con una voz suave. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Stiles supo que Derek decía la verdad, que efectivamente confiaba en él. El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir una vez más al ritmo de un tambor. Pero esta vez no era por miedo. Era diferente. Se siguieron mirando, hasta que Stiles no aguantó más. Tenía un pésimo autocontrol.

     -Tengo una necesidad enorme de besarte desde que llegamos aquí -le dijo con toda sinceridad. Derek abrió los ojos como platos, y luego los cerró. Esa era toda la invitación que Stiles necesitaba.

     Apoyó sus labios en los de Derek, que luego de unos segundos, abrió la boca y devolvió el beso. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, solamente tomaron lo que el otro le ofrecía.

     Jadeando, Stiles separó su boca de la de Derek para poder respirar. Involuntariamente, se deslizó del sofá y cayó sentado al suelo, y apoyó su cabeza en el muslo de Derek, que comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello. Stiles comenzó a mover la cabeza a través del muslo de Derek, y apoyó una mano en su entrepierna. Derek continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Stiles, y moría de ganas de empujarla hacia su ingle y hacer que se la chupara, pero no se atrevía. Ya habían traspasado la barrera varias veces. Eso era mucho más de lo que se permitía.

     Pero Stiles no iba a deternerse tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Derek. La húmeda punta de su pene apareció, y Stiles lamió sus propios labios. Bajó aún más los pantalones, hasta que finalmente se los sacó, haciéndolos un bollo y aventándolos contra la pared, y luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior. Tomó la base del pene con su mano y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras sus manos de deslizaban por los muslos de Derek.

     Derek revoleó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. La lengua de Stiles parecía un torbellino. Era demasiado bueno, tanto que por un segundo se planteó si esa sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Su excitación era tal que sentía que no iba a tardar demasiado en eyacular.

     Y así fue. Pocos minutos después acabó mientras Stiles aún se la chupaba, llenando su boca de semen caliente que tragó, sintiéndolo tibio también en la garganta. Ambos se quedaron quietos durante un instante. Sin moverse, respirando de forma ruidosa. Cuando Derek pudo pensar de nuevo, notó que tenía el cabello de Stiles fuertemente apretado. Se sorprendió de que no se quejara, ya que lo hacía sin medir su fuerza de lobo.

     Soltó el cabello, y le hizo unas suaves caricias en la mejilla. Derek sintió que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Y, por alguna razón que en ese momento no comprendía, no le gustaba. Se paró de repente, haciendo que Stiles caiga de espaldas al piso. Se subió rápidamente los pantalones y se alejó. 

     -¿Derek?

     -No -dijo Derek, levantando la mano, advirtiéndole a Stiles que no intente acercarse a él. -No me toques. dios, ¿qué hice? -preguntaba, esperando una respuesta que no iba a llegar. Todavía podía sentir la lengua de Stiles en su pene. 

     -Derek... -comenzó a decir Stiles. Parecía que intentaba tranquilizar a un animal enjaulado. Derek no sabía que hacer. No sabía si dejar que Stiles lo tocara. Stiles se acercó más, y Derek lo empujó haciendo que caiga contra la pared. Luego lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó hacia la puerta.

     -Afuera, vete de aquí... -dijo en forma entre cortada. Stiles no se explicaba por qué reaccionaba así, y comenzaba a sentirse molesto.

     -Tenemos que hablar de esto -dijo Stiles. Comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y le dolía el pecho.

     Eso desconcertó a Derek. La voz de Stiles se veía firme y segura. Quizás algo dolido. Pero no parecía enfadado, y debería estarlo. 

     -¡Sal de aquí! -gritó, bastante más fuerte que antes.

     Stiles se ruborizó. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y apretaba los dientes. -Ambos queríamos esto. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo -finalmente pudo decirle. 

     -No. Sólo estoy confundido, y estresado, pero yo no...

     -No lo digas. No lo digas, Derek. No quiero oirlo. -Stiles parecía a punto de gritar. Se acomodó el pelo, e hizo un esfuerzo para bajar la voz. -Lo que pasó fue una forma natural a nuestra excitación. Eres un hombre lobo, y yo soy tu pareja. Intenté no decírtelo, pero... No me alejes, por favor -agregó en forma de súplica.

     -¿Qué? ¿Pareja? ¿Esto tiene que ver con los hombres lobo? -estalló Derek. Se preguntaba que quería decir Stiles con lo de hombres lobo y pareja. Pero en ese momento no quería saber más nada. Quería estar solo.

     -Vete de una maldita vez -volvió a decir Derek.

     Stiles sintió como si le dieran miles de puñaladas en el corazón juntas. Y en el abdomen. Como si lo descuartizaran y lo transformaran en una nada inexistente. Los ojos le ardían en deseos de estallar en lágrimas. Los cerró, para evitarlo. No quería hacerlo frente a Derek. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, y se detuvo justo en el umbral. No se volteó, pero le habló a Derek en forma pausada y muy calmo.

     -Yo no te hice nada, Derek. Tampoco te presioné. No voy a dejar que ignores lo que sucede entre nosotros -luego giró la cabeza de una vez y miró a Derek. Tenía la mirada triste, era evidente. Stiles no era de esas personas que sabían ocultar sus sentimientos. Era la inversa exacta de Derek. -Sabés dónde estoy cuando estés dispuesto a hablar -agregó finalmente. Luego, siguió caminando lentamente hasta quedar del otro lado de la puerta, y la cerró lentamente. 

     Derek se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave. La tristeza reflejada en la mirada de Stiles le carcomía el cerebro. Se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a temblar. Se deslizó al suelo, y, finalmente, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran.

 

 


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

     -Deberías comprarle un perro -dijo Scott. Derek lo consideró un momento. Cora se veía muy tierna jugando con Seth, el labrador de sus mejores amigos. 

     -¿Y qué rayos haría con el perro en mi casa mientras trabajo? Sabes que no hay manera de que Paul la deje tener un perro en la casa de mis padres-respondió, sin dejar de observar a Cora. Scott de encogió de hombros.

     -¿Nunca has tenido una mascota? -preguntó. Tras varios años, ya no temía a las reacciones de Derek a las preguntas.

     -No.

     Isaac se les unió a la charla con unas botellas de refresco. Derek lo observó y sonrió. 

     -Scott, podrías regalarme a Seth. Tu tienes a Isaac ahora, ¿para qué quieres dos perros?

    Isaac ignoró el comentario de Derek, acostumbrado a que se burle de él. Scott comenzó a reírse, sabiendo que a aunque Derek solo bromeaba, Isaac se enfadaría con él luego. Derek acompañó las risas, a su manera, ya que era algo que no se le daba bien. Al menos, luego de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, se sentía bastante mejor. 

     Isaac finalmente respondió insultando a Derek y a Scott, recuperando algo de su vieja forma de ser. 

     -Oye, cuida tu vocabulario, estás frente a una niña pequeña -dijo en la voz más baja que pudo para evitar que Cora lo oyera, ya que si lo sorprendía llamandola “niña pequeña” le diría la misma cantidad de insultos que Isaac, o aún peores.

    -Y tu no me llames perro, tonto -respondió Isaac. Le sonrió, y se acercó a dónde estaban Seth y Cora jugando y se puso a jugar con ellos. Comenzaron a aventar una pelota de tenis, que el cachorro corría a traerselas, y ellos la volvían a lanzar. Cora reía tanto que Derek se planteó la idea de que tenga un cachorro, pero primero tenía que poner otras cosas bajo control.

     Las palabras de Stiles la noche anterior aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Quería hablar con Scott de eso, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Lo miró fijamente durante un segundo. Notó que observaba a Isaac de una forma muy tierna y amorosa, lo que despertaba más la curiosidad de Derek. Scott miraba a Isaac de una manera que Derek no comprendía. Lo miraba como si fuese el centro de su universo. Él era el tipo feliz y afortunado que siempre levantaba el espíritu de los demás. Siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, era un hábito suyo. Pero ahora, era como si una paz interior lo inundara, y estuviera donde quería estar. A Derek le sonaba extraño, pero sabía que era verdad.

     Scott giró su cabeza y miró a Derek, quien a su vez volvió a mirar el patio y a su hermana jugando con Isaac y el cachorro. Jugaban bajo un arbusto. Derek se descubrió a si mismo sonriendo.

     -¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? Estás algo distraído desde que llegaste -dijo Scott. 

     -¿De veras? -respondió Derek.

     -Ahá. ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó su compañero.

_Que no sucede_ pensó Derek. Finalmente, hizo un esfuerzo, animándose a preguntarle algo. -¿Cómo sabes que Isaac es tu pareja? -

     Scott giró su cuerpo hacia él y lo miró fijamente. Frunció el ceño, extrañado por la pregunta. Derek levantó la mano, excusando de ante mano.

    -No me malinterpretes. Me agrada Isaac, me agradas tu también, son mis amigos, y quiero que sean felices. Y si esta es su felicidad, jamás me opondría. Pero admítelo, es extraño. Tu no salías con hombres antes. Allison, ¿la recuerdas? -. Derek sabía que aquello era un golpe algo bajo, pero necesitaba saber más acerca de lo que Stiles le había dicho. 

     Scott señaló la puerta con la cabeza. -Ven, vamos a hablar adentro -

    Entraron, y ambos se sentaron frente a frente en unas sillas de madera en la cocina. Era un día caluroso, y había ventilación en la casa. Derek comenzó a pensar en una forma no muy agresiva de plantear sus preguntas. Lo último que querría era que su mejor amigo se ofendiera o enfadara con él. Por un lado quería saberlo todo, pero por el otro... no. ¿Cómo sabía Stiles que él era su pareja? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Sus manos temblaban.

     -Scott... ¿Por qué Isaac? ¿Por qué no Allison o cualquier otra chica? ¿Por qué un hombre en vez de una mujer?

     Scott inclinó la cabeza y se acercó un poco a Derek. -¿Quieres decirme que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? -

     -No lo estoy -mintió Derek. Apretó sus rodillas con sus manos. Sintió un calambre en el estómago y un sudor recorrió su espalda. 

     La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, y entraron Isaac y Cora. Isaac entendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, y supo que su novio y su amigo necesitaban espacio para hablar entre ellos. 

     -Derek, ¿te quedas a cenar, verdad? Iré con Cora a comprar lo necesario para preparar la comida.

     -De acuerdo, gracias. Portate bien, enana -le dijo a su hermana. 

     -Soy la más alta de mi clase -respondió Cora, y le enseñó la lengua. -¿Puedo tener un perro? -

     -No, no es el momento. Quizás más adelante. -respondió Derek.

     Cora se encogió de hombros -Bien -respondió. Derek agradeció internamente que su hermana aceptara la negativa sin discutir. Realmente le urgía hablar con Scott.

     Isaac se acercó a Scott y lo besó en la mejilla. -No tardo -le dijo suavemente al oído. Scott asintió y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios.

     -Lleva dinero. Y asegurate que Cora se quede en el auto y nadie la vea. Eso causaría muchos problemas -dijo Scott. Derek se maldijo internamente, ya que con la confusión que arrastraba del día anterior no había pensado en eso en ningún momento. No había tomado los recaudos que solía tomar siempre que visitaba a sus amigos. Miró a su hermana, que se había ruborizado y miraba el suelo, apenada.

     -¿Todos saben que no depende de nosotros, verdad? No es lo que Derek y yo pensamos -. Cora parecía realmente triste.

     -Claro que lo sabemos -replicó Isaac rápidamente. Luego, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la niña, y la escoltó fuera de la cocina. -Vamos, tu eligirás la cena -. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

     Scott se levantó y cambió de silla, a una que estaba al lado de Derek.

     -Bueno, ahora dime de una vez que te sucede. Por qué estás molesto y por qué de repente te importa tanto el tema de las parejas.

    -No sé por donde empezar -balbuceó Derek. Miraba a un punto fijo en la pared. Su pulso de aceleraba. Se debatía entre contarle a Scott acerca de lo que había pasado con Stiles la noche anterior o hacer lo que siempre hacía: ocultar sus sentimientos bajo cientos de capas y llaves. Finalmente decidió contarle todo. Si alguien en el mundo podía entenderlo, ese era Scott. Le contó todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, incluso la parte en la que Stiles aseguró que “era su pareja”. Esperaba que Scott se burle de él, pero no lo hizo. Escuchó seriamente lo que dijo.

     -Tu no eliges a tu pareja. Todo está determinado. Siempre -. La respuesta de Scott fue automática. Como si le preguntaran una obviedad. Afirmó eso como quien afirma que el cielo es azul.

     -¿Crees que por eso me excito cada vez que lo veo? ¿Y mis ojos cambian de color y mis dientes se transforman y tengo esa sensación de bienestar en el pecho cada vez que ese niño está cerca? ¿Por qué estamos destinados a estar juntos? -preguntaba Derek una tras otra. La idea le parecía inverosímil. Absurda, ridícula. Era un cuento de hadas para niñas de cinco años. 

     Scott se limitó a sonreír vagamente y miró a Derek. Luego, asintió. -La excitación, y todo eso... sí, exactamente. Como lo has descrito. Aunque cueste creer al principio, pero es así. Y hay más. Tu pareja es tu otra mitad, si no lo tienes, estás incompleto, Derek. Me pasa con Isaac, tómanos como ejemplo. Sabemos lo que el otro piensa antes de hacerlo. Tenemos fuerzas y debilidades opuestas. Sé que suena muy extraño, pero es así, te lo juro. Isaac es una parte de mí. Sabes, a veces pienso que él me conoce mejor de lo que yo me conozco. Y funciona al revés también. Siempre sé lo que siente y piensa. Puedo decirte como reaccionaría ante cualquier situación -tragó saliva, y se acercó más a Derek, como si le fuera a contar un secreto en una habitación llena de gente. -Luego, está lo de las respuestas físicas. Somos hombres lobo, así que tenemos un poco más de feromonas -sonrió maliciosamente al finalizar esa palabra.

     -¿Te gusta como huele Isaac? -preguntó Derek. Sintió que era un pregunta más propia de Cora que de él. 

     Scott sonrió y asintió. -Sí, me gusta su aroma. Además, lo identifico mejor que a cualquier otro. -

_Maldición, maldición, maldición_ repetía mentalmente Derek. Lo que tenían Isaac y Scott era demasiado parecida a la suyo con Stiles.

     -Pero, ¿no te molesta que Isaac sea un chico? -esa era la duda que más inquietaba a Derek. 

    -Bueno, digamos que no es lo que esperaba -comenzó a decir Scott. -Pero hacía mucho que quería, ya sabes, estar bien con alguien y que seamos realmente felices. No me fue fácil convencer a Isaac. Es más parecido a ti de lo que crees. Ambos tuvieron una infancia y adolescencia muy dificiles, y les cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque supongo que para ti es aún más difícil, así que mi mejor amigo tendrá que poner mucho de sí -sonrió Scott. -Pero es un chico fuerte. Y jamás se cansa ni se da por vencido al primer intento. Y lo sabes -

     Y Derek lo sabía muy bien. Le había llamado la atención que Isaac se negara a la relación en un principio y ahora pareciera tan entregado. ¿Sería igual con él? ¿Sería el novio de Stiles y no tendría problemas en que todos lo supieran?

     -¿En qué piensas ahora ? -quiso saber Scott.

     -Isaac no quería tener una relación contigo... ¿por qué?

     -No se lo pegunté de verdad. Aunque creo que le costaba la idea, no se acostumbraba. Quería que olvidaramos lo de la pareja y que cada uno siguiera su camino.

     Esta última frase disparó muchos sentimientos en Derek. Quería que alguien le dijese como ignorar lo que Stiles le hacía sentir. -¿Y por qué te quedaste? -preguntó finalmente.

     Scott inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. Luego de un minuto, habló. -Por qué jamás podría hacerlo. Él es la única pareja que tendré. Además, la conexión es muy fuerte, y no es nada fácil de ignorar. -

    Derek fijó su vista en los azulejos. No podía evitar una sensación de identificación entre la historia de Isaac y Scott y la que comenzaba a haber entre él y Stiles. No sabía que hacer. Comenzó a temblar, e intentó concentrarse y calmarse. De repente, Scott tomó su muñeca. Derek lo miró, y notó que su amigo tenía una triste sonrisa en la cara.

     -¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Scott.

     -No sé... ¿Y que pasa si Paul lo descubre...?

     -No te estoy preguntando por lo que piense tu padre, ni tu madre, ni lo que la sociedad en general pensaría. Tu necesitas decidir lo que piensas. Cómo te sientes.

     Era eso. Parecía fácil cuando Scott lo decía. Derek no sabía como se sentía, eso era cierto. Stiles le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, en efecto. Se imaginó que pasaría si nunca más lo viera. Pero no pudo. No imaginaba su vida sin él. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Pensar en no volver a Stiles le producía un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Se inclinó, y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. 

     -En ningún momento pensé en que lo estaba haciendo con un hombre. Se sintió como la cosa más natural del mundo. Era como estar en un trance, o algo así, donde nada me importaba, excepto nosotros dos. Sólo podía pensar en que lo necestaba, en que quería que él esté a mi lado, y... complacerlo -dijo Derek. _Complacerlo. Rayos_. Derek gruñó, y se enderezó con los ojos cerrados. -¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué puedo hacer? -preguntó instintivamente, y abrió los ojos.

    -¿Qué puedes hacer? -Scott se encogió de hombros y sonrió -Tienes que preguntarte qué es lo más importante. Si no tienes problemas con eso, puedes tratar con el resto. Oye, sé que suena difícil, y lo es, pero no imposible. Te lo aseguro -

     Derek se sentía más desesperado a cada minuto. Sabía que su amigo hacía lo mejor que podía y le decía todo lo que sabía, pero en ese momento no lo ayudaba. -¿Qué pasa si lo ignoro? -

    Scott cerró los ojos, como si estuviera buscando la mejor forma de responder esa pregunta. Luego los abrió. Estaban húmedos. Atormentados. -Querrás decir si puedes -dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio. -Entonces tendrás que aprender a vivir con media alma- agregó.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

     Stiles llegó a su casa, y notó que su padre no estaba, como de costumbre. En parte se alegró, ya que no quería hablar con nadie. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, e indefectiblemente, si lo viera, su padre le preguntaría cuál era la razón que lo hacía llorar. Y él, por supuesto, no quería contarle cual era.

     Subió las escaleras como pudo y llegó a su habitación casi arrastrándose. Se desplomó en su cama, y los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Luego de unos minutos llorando intensamente hizo un intento calmarse, aunque los terribles pensamientos lo atacaban constantemente. Respiró hondo y exhaló con fuerza varias veces.

     De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono. Primero el de su casa, que no se molestó en ir a atender. Luego comenzó a sonar su celular, y pensó que podía ser su padre, así que optó por atender para evitar preocuparlo. Se secó las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. Tomó su celular y miró la pantalla, pero no era su padre quien estaba intentando comunicarse con él.

     Se preguntó por qué Scott lo llamaba de una forma tan persistente . Nunca lo hacía. Su amigo se había distanciado un poco desde que estaba “comprometido” con Isaac. Pero seguía ahí. El cariño seguía ahí para ambos. Suspiró con fuerza una vez más y finalmente atendió el teléfono.

     -¿Que quieres? -preguntó, intentando parecer despreocupado.

     -Te oyes muy mal. Estuviste llorando, ¿verdad? -replicó Scott. Conocía a su mejor amigo como a la palma de su mano, y no lo engañaba nada.

     -Gracias -dijo Stiles. -Tu mandíbula está cada vez más chueca y yo no te lo digo -agregó, y notó que ni siquiera en un momento de suma tristeza perdía su sentido del sarcasmo. -Derek estuvo en tu casa, ¿no? -

     -Sí -respondió Scott, demostrando una vez más su poca capacidad para mentir.

     -¿Te contó todo? -quiso saber Stiles. -Y por favor obvia los detalles -

     -De acuerdo -rio Scott. -Por si quieres saberlo no se quejó de la m... - 

     -¡Scott! -gritó Stiles. Si le faltaba habilidad para la mentira, también le faltaba habilidad para la sutileza. -No estoy de humor para bromas. Si llamaste para eso, voy a colgar -

     -No, no seas tonto. Llamo para ver como estás. Eres mi hermano, Stiles y sé perfectamente cuando las cosas te lastiman. Sé que has estado llorando, sé que estás triste y te duele en el alma lo que pasó. Sé cuanto lo amas.

    -Fue mi culpa. Apresuré mucho las cosas, Scotty. Hice todo mal -dijo, a punto de estallar en llanto de nuevo. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por reprimirlo. -Él ni siquiera sabía que somos pareja. Debía descubrirlo por si mismo, y yo abrí mi inmensa bocota. Estoy seguro que no debe querer volver a verme jamás. -agregó.

     -No estés tan seguro. Dale tiempo, y te apuesto a que él solo se acercará a ti. Tu sigue tu vida, y sigue investigando con tu padre a Paul. Eso será útil.

     -Gracias.

     -Lo siento, Stiles. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer por ti, solo acompañarte y dejarte saber que siempre te escucharé y estaré contigo.

     -Lo sé, hermano. Gracias de verdad.

     Stiles terminó la llamada, y las lágriman comenzaron a brotarle nuevamente de los ojos. Quería hacer algo por él mismo, así que tomó una ducha y se preparó algo de comida. Había faltado varios días a la escuela y debía ponerse al día con sus tareas. Tomó el libro de matemáticas y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios que debía. Le costaba, pero poco a poco comenzaba a concentrarse.

     Siguió con Literatura, dónde debía escribir un pequeño ensayo acerca de un libro. Cuando lo hizo, siguió con Química, su materia menos favorita y su profesor menos favorito. Al menos el estudio daba resultado al momento de enfocar la mente en otra cosa que no sea Derek. Unas horas después, cuando hubo terminado todas las tareas que tenía pendientes, comenzó a preparar la cena para él y su padre que debía estar por llegar. El agujero en su pecho aún estaba, pero se esforzó por aplacarlo. Al menos para su padre. Tenía mucho trabajo y llegaba a cualquier hora del trabajo, y no quería darle disgustos. Claro que muchas veces había fracasado miserablemente. Sobre todo cuando se metía en lios junto a Scott. Habían enfrentado juntos a varias criaturas terribles que estaban dispuestas a matarlos a ambos. Y ningún dolor se asemejaba al que sentía ahora. A un dolor tan típico de la sal de la vida. Al dolor del rechazo del ser amado.

     Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, y en no volver a cortarse con el cuchillo mientras cortaba papas para freirlas cuando oyó la patrulla de su padre estacionando en la entrada.

     -Hola papá -saludó Stiles cuando el Sheriff cruzó la puerta de entrada.

     -Hola hijo. Gracias por preparar la cena.

     -No es nada -respondió, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

     El Sheriff se acercó a su hijo, y lo miró.

     -¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

     -Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

     -Porque eres mi hijo, y te conozco. Mejor que nadie. Y sé que estás triste.

     -No es nada. Estoy preocupado por la escuela, tengo varios exámenes difíciles, y tengo que pensar en una Universidad para el próximo año...

     -Claro que no. Tienes un problema mucho más grave que ese. Cuentamelo. Puedes confiar en mi, hijo.

     Stiles inhaló.

     -Escucha, papá, no quiero hablar de eso. Por favor. Estoy bien.

     -No, no lo estás.

     -Papá, de verdad...

     -Stiles, por favor...

   -¡Papá! -elevó un poco la voz. Odiaba hablarle así a su padre. Pero realmente no quería contarle a su padre lo que había pasado con Derek. -Por favor, te lo suplico. No quiero hablar de esto ahora. ¿Podemos evitarlo, por favor?

    -Hijo, eres lo único que tengo en el mundo. Sea lo que sea lo entenderé. Aunque reconozco un sufrimiento amoroso a kilometros de distancia. Cuando tenía tu edad no era ni la mitad de apuesto que tu. Jamás me expliqué por qué la chica más linda de mi colegio me invitó al baile de graduación.

     -¿Ella te invitó? -Stiles no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

     -Claro que lo hizo. No solo era una belleza, era una mujer segura y decidida. Todo lo que yo no era. Siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás. Era igual a ti. Sarcástica, abierta, divertida, decidida. Siempre lista  para ceder su propio beneficio en pos de ayudar a otras personas. -su padre sonrió con cariño al recordar a Claudia. Stiles hizo lo mismo, y miró fijamente a su padre.

     -Gracias, papá. Me siento bastante mejor. Pero necesito que confíes en mi y me dejes intentar resolver esto por mi cuenta.

     -De acuerdo. Pero sea lo que sea que necesites, sabes que tienes a tu padre.

     -Claro que lo sé -respondió, y abrazó a su padre. Quiso evitar un nuevo llanto, pero no pudo. Pensar en Derek, en el recuerdo de su madre, y el amor que se tenía con su padre terminaron de despertar integramente su sensibilidad. Comenzó a sollozar, y su padre lo abrazó con más fuerza. El Sheriff había entendido que no era momento de preguntar, así que hizo el abrazo más fuerte, mientras Stiles, su pequeño hijo, le vaciaba sus lágrimas en su pecho.

 


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

     La mañana siguiente de cenar con Isaac y Scott, Derek llevó a Cora de vuelta a su casa. La dejó en la puerta donde su madre la esperaba. Talia saludó a su hijo con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, que él devolvió de igual forma, aunque con gestos menos intensos que los de ella. Esperó a que su madre y su hermana entren a la casa y siguió su camino.

     Llegó a su apartamento, estacionó la motocicleta y entró a su casa. Seguía con las palabras de Stiles en su mente. “Somos pareja”. Scott no había conseguido despejar del todo sus dudas, así que sabía que de ahora en más todo dependía de él. 

     Sus emociones y su sentido común se enfrentaban en una guerra sin fín en su interior. Sin embargo, no demoró mucho en saber que poco a poco iba encontrando una salida. Poco a poco iba tomando una decisión, y comenzaba a sentirse seguro de ella. Definitivamente, Derek confiaba en Stiles, y no podía decir lo mismo de mucha gente.

     Quería tener algo como lo de Isaac y Scott. Scott había podido lidiar con tener una pareja masculina y ser feliz, ¿por qué el no podría? El día anterior a que la realidad lo hundiera, él se había sentido muy bien. Había hecho algo que él quería hacer. Por una vez en su vida, hizo lo que quiso y no lo que debía. Por una vez, sucumbió a sus deseos.

     Derek entró en su casa. No necesitó prender la luz, así que la dejó apagada. Ver en la oscuridad era una ventaja de ser hombre lobo. Se dirigió a su recamara, se desvistió y se acostó. No sentía apetito, por lo que decidió saltearse el almuerzo.

      Estaba acostado, con la mirada fija en el techo, y se dio cuenta que debía hablar con Stiles. Tenían que arreglar todo, porque le era imposible alejarse.

      Sea cuál sea la razón, si era una biendición o una maldición, Stiles era suyo. Completamente suyo. No pudo evitar que su pene reaccione ante tal pensamiento. 

     Comenzó a recordar la noche en la que Stiles había estado con él. Metió las manos en las pantalones y se lo apretó. Podría acabar solo con pensar en eso. En Stiles chupando, en los sonidos que emitía cuando lo hacía.

      Escupió en su mano, a modo de lubricación, y envolvió su pene con su mano. El corazón le latía fuertemente, y sentía el bombeo de sangre a través de todas sus venas. Comenzó a deslizar su mano por su miembro, a acariciarlo. 

     Empezaron a llegar a su mente los recuerdos de la última noche. Sus músculos se contrajeron, y un sudor comenzó a inundar su pecho y su espalda. Jaló un poco más fuerte, y su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada. Imaginó a Stiles a sus pies la noche anterior. Había dejado que un niño en edad escolar se la mamara y le parecía correcto. Dejó que su mente fluyera, imaginando a Stiles.

     Stiles desnudo, líneas de sudir recorriendo su cuerpo, su pecho, su espalda, su cara... Lo imaginó bajando a través de su cuerpo, besándolo. Primero los labios, luego el cuello, el pecho, y una pequeña lamida en los pezones. “Sigue bajando", le dijo Derek en su imaginación. Stiles le besó el abdómen, y tomó su pene con una mano. “Chúpalo”.

     Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más. Jaló cada vez con más fuerza. Siguió imaginando como Stiles se la chupaba. Gruñó. “Ahora eres mío” dijo Derek en su mente. “Siempre lo serás”. Derek finalmente se corrió. Abrió sus ojos. Le costaba respirar, parecía que el aire salía de sus pulmones pero no entraba. Todavía recostado, arqueó su espada y una considerable cantidad de semen caliente bañó su abdomen casi hasta el pecho. Sus piernas, todos sus músculos seguían más y más tensos, en un orgasmo que parecía que iba a durar para siempre.

     Dejó de temblar y se relajó recostándose en la cama. Luego de unos minutos, se dirigió al baño a limpiarse. Estaba muy sudado y se había acabado encima, así que sentía el cuerpo pegoteado. 

     Entró al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha. Se paró debajo, y dejó que el agua se lleve todo. Se sentía sucio, y quería que el agua lo repare. Sentía suciedad, interna y extrerna. Reparó en que se sentía sucio. _¿Qué hiciste Derek?_ pensó. _¿Qué ocurre si Paul se entera?_

    Su mente no le contestó. De todas formas, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Él sabía la respuesta. De un modo u otro, eso es lo que quería ser. Hizo a un lado su miedo por Paul. Buscó en su mente, pero no pudo encontrar una buena razón para desechar a su pareja.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

_Vamos Derek. Acéptalo. No luches contra lo inevitable._ Derek repetía constantemente en su cabeza aquellas palabras. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Se subió a su motocicleta. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, pero definitivamente no quería vivir con media alma. Quería ser un alma completa. Al menos iba a intentarlo. Quería intentarlo. Luchar contra sus sentimientos hacia Stiles, luchar contra todos sus instintos era, hasta donde sabía, una causa perdida. Y ya no quería luchar más. 

     Llegó a la casa de Stiles con facilidad y observó el porche de entrada. Notó que el coche patrulla del padre de Stiles no estaba, lo cual le agradó, ya que significaba que el Sheriff no estaba en su casa. El corazón le latía a milla por minuto. Bajó de su motocicleta, se quitó el casco y se lo colgó del antebrazo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y más aún las piernas, por lo que la caminata de pocos metros hasta la puerta de entrada duró varios minutos.

     Se quedó mirando la puerta, sin atreverse a tocar durante otro pequeño rato. Finalmente, dio un solo golpe. Fue suficiente, ya que unos pocos segundos después Stiles abrió la puerta. Parecía saber con lo que se iba a encontrar del otro lado. 

     -Hey... ¿cómo estás? -dijo timidamente Stiles. Su corazón estaba a punto de fracturar sus costillas por los latidos tan potentes. Derek podía oírlo, y se sintió reconfortado al saber que ambos se sentían igual. También notó cuan lindo lucía Stiles a sus ojos. Lo lindo que le parecía su peinado. Su piel pálida, y sus hermosos ojos del color del caramelo líquido. Notó los lunares que le salpicaban toda la cara, en particular la mejilla izquierda y parte del cuello en el mismo lado. Se preguntó si tendría lunares en otras partes, y se hizo una nota mental de contarlos a todos, uno por uno. La forma de sus labios y las perfecta sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento.

    Derek recordó lo que le dijo Scott. Todo acerca de Stiles le llamaba la atención. Y todo le parecía hermoso, perfecto. Eso le sonaba lindo y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Nunca había decidido dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de una forma tan fácil.

     De nuevo, la excitación irrumpía a ambos. Apareció subitamente, alrededor del aire que respiraban. Pero, esta vez, Derek no pensaba reprimirla como solía hacer. Notó que era cuestión de segundos nada más para que llegara una erección. 

     -Somos pareja -dijo Derek. Rayos. _Lo dije en voz alta_ pensó Derek. Ambos se sonrieron. Stiles tomó a Derek de las manos y lo empujó hacia adentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta sin soltar su mano y luego lo apoyó contra la pared. Era muy evidente que Derek se estaba dejando llevar, pues no estaba oponiendo nada de resistencia a la manipulación que Stiles ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Si quisiera, usando menos de la cuarta parte de su fuerza, Stiles no podría moverlo ni un centímetro. 

     -Sí, lo somos -respondió finalmente Stiles. -¿Estás bien con eso? -agregó. Derek tomó su mano y la apoyó contra su pecho, para hacerle notar la excitación que sentía en ese momento. Era ahora o nunca.

     -Sí -le respondió Derek. Y, esta vez, decidió tomar la inciativa. Se inclinó hacia Stiles y selló su boca con un beso. Un beso que pareció durar varios minutos. Stiles pasaba su manos por el pecho y la espada de Derek, en forma de suaves caricias circulares. Derek suspiró profundamente. Intercambió sus posiciones, quedando Stiles contra la pared y Derek frente a él, acariciando con sus enormes manos su cara.

    Derek lo besó primero en los labios, luego en la mejilla, y siguió haciendo un camino desde su cuello hasta su pecho y luego hasta el abdomen. Palpó la erección de Stiles, que emitió un gemido. El sudor de la excitación los bañaba a ambos. Derek supo que no solo podía hacer eso, sino que rogaría por hacerlo.

     -¿Te gusta? -susurró Derek al oído de Stiles. Él asintió, y acercó su cuello al de Derek. Quería que lo mordiera. No tenía idea de dónde venía esa idea, ya que no se le pasaba por la cabeza ser un hombre lobo, pero era una especie de urgencia. No era muy resistente al dolor, pero sabía que al lado de Derek, el dolor sería placentero.

     -No quiero lastimarte, Stiles -dijo Derek, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. 

     -Nunca lo harías -respondió Stiles. Confiaba ciegamente en él. 

     Derek se sacó la camiseta, y se desabrochó los jeans. Luego, le sacó la camiseta a Stiles. Más lunares a lo largo de la espalda y en el pecho, y en el abdomen. Por todos lados. Se veía irresistiblemente sexy. Desabrochó sus pantalones, dejando ver una ropa interior verde oscura. Derek le apretó las nalgas con una cierta fuerza, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo de no lastimarlo. Stiles gimió con fuerza, e hizo lo mismo, aunque su fuerza no era igual que la de Derek.

     Stiles se puso de rodillas y desabrochó los pantalones de Derek, y los bajó hasta las rodillas. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior. Comenzó a lamer su pene. Derek respiraba agitadamente. Stiles siguió chupando mientras apretaba las nalgas de Derek, y él apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza de su acompañante. 

     Luego de unos minutos, Stiles retiró su boca del pene de Derek y se puso de pie. Se besaron y luego Stiles lo tomó de la mano. -Ven -dijo y empezaron a caminar. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y Derek podía sentir el aroma de Stiles mezclado con la madera. Ese se convertiría en su aroma favorito. 

     Llegaron a la recamara, y Stiles se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Derek estaba desnudo, y Stiles pensaba que no había forma de que sea más sexy que cuando vestía jeans oscuros y una musculosa blanca. Él era perfecto. La tensión sexual era sofocante. A ambos les costaba trabajo respirar. 

     Derek se acercó a Stiles. Se besaron otra vez, y se acariciaron mutuamente el bulto. Ambos exhalaron con fuerza, gimiendo. Derek se agachó ligeramente, y le quitó despacio y suavemente la ropa interior.

     -Cójeme -dijo Stiles.

     -¿Estás seguro? -respondió Derek. Stiles asintió, y se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante y se la arrojó a Derek. 

     -Vaya, sí que estás preparado. Entonces supongo que no es tu primera vez -dijo Derek. No podía evitarlo, pero le daba curiosidad saber si era el primer hombre de Stiles. 

     -¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación ahora? -Stiles comenzaba a incomodarse. Además, hablar de si tenía ex parejas o algo así le cortaba la excitación. 

     -De acuerdo, pero no te escaparás de la charla más tarde -replicó Derek, y le sonrió. Stiles se sorprendió de verlo realmente tan relajado. Se lo esperaba más nervioso, indeciso. Quizás hasta con miedo. Pero no, incluso él parecía estar más nervioso. 

     Stiles se recostó en la cama, y Derek se subió encima suyo. Se besaron varias veces más. Stiles se dio vuelta y Derek comenzó a tocarle el culo cada vez más fuerte, de una forma cada vez más violenta. Sin pensarlo, le dio una pequeña palmada. Stiles hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero luego sonrió. 

     -Hazlo de nuevo -le dijo. Derek sonrió complacido, y le dio otra nalgada. Todos los dedos quedaron marcados en el trasero de Stiles, dejándolo de un color rojo brillante. Sentía un leve ardor, pero no le dolía, al contrario, le resultaba extremadamente placentero. A ambos le había gustado demasiado ese juego.

     -Métemela -pidió Stiles, casi en una súplica. -Por favor -volvió a decir. 

     Derek abrió la botella de lubricante y volcó un poco en su pene y en el trasero de Stiles. Se sentía como algo frío y olía extraño, pero no le importaba. Se lo introdujo lentamente y presionando de la forma que podía. Stiles gritó despacio.

     -Shhh, relajate -le dijo Derek. Luego frotó su abdomen y tomo su pene y comenzó a apretarlo. Lo dejó, tomo a Stiles por las caderas y empujó de nuevo hacia él, haciendo que su pene se introduzca completamente en él. Estaban bañados en sudor.

     Derek acercó su cara a Stiles. Mordisqueó suvamente su oreja y lamió parte de su cuello. 

     -Muérdeme -susurró Stiles. -Muérdeme -

     Derek gimió y se puso tenso. Volvió a sostener a Stiles por las caderas y seguía empujando una y otra vez adentro suyo.

     Stiles comenzó a jalarse. Quería seguir así durante mucho más. Para siempre. Pero termino acabando a los pocos minutos. Derek sacó su pene de adentro suyo y acabó sobre él. Luego, se desplomaron en la cama exhaustos.

     Todos los músculos de sus cuerpos estaban completamente tensos. 

     -Eres mío -le dijo Stiles a Derek, mirándolo fijamente.

     -Sí -le respondió Derek, dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada.

     -¿Estás cansado? -preguntó Stiles.

     -Más o menos. He tenido sexo más duro -respondió.

     -Perdón si no soy lo suficientemente experimentado para usted

     -Era una broma

     -Derek Hale bromeando. Espera aquí, voy por la cámara.

     -Tus chistes son terribles.

     -Soy malo en la cama, hago malos chistes. ¿Algo más que me quieras decir?

     -Gracias.

     -¿Por qué?

     -Sólo... gracias. 

     -Pues, de nada entonces.

     Derek acarició en forma cariñosa la mejilla de Stiles. Se sonrieron. Miró nuevamente la cantidad de lunares que cubrían el cuerpo de Stiles, y recordó la impresión que había tenido cuando había llegado a la casa. Se incorporó.

     -¿Qué pasa? -Stiles se sentía extrañado.

     -¿Tomamos una ducha? Hay algo que quiero hacer.

     -De acuerdo, pero ¿por qué en la ducha?

     -Quiero contar tus lunares.

     -Te llevaría días.

     -Tengo paciencia.

     -Sí, no me cabe la menor duda. Y Scott es el sucesor intelectual de Einstein.

     Derek rio con fuerza, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Se sonrieron de nuevo, y fueron al cuarto de ducha tomados de la mano. 

     

 

 


	12. CAPÍTULO 12

      

     Derek no hubiera querido quedarse dormido, pero desde la pelea con Stiles la noche anterior no había dormido bien. Se preguntaba si el Sheriff Stilinski habría regresado a su casa. Comenzó a preocuparse, ya que si el hombre se asomaba al cuerto de su hijo los vería a ambos durmiendo desnudos, y eso sería más incomodidad de la que podría soportar. Pensó en escaparse por la ventana, pero la idea de dejar a Stiles no le agradaba en lo absoluto. 

     Stiles estaba durmiendo pegado junto a él. Roncaba suavemente, aunque eso no molestaba en lo absoluto a Derek. Le parecía un poco sexy y gracioso a la vez, así que le gustaba quedarse mirando como Stiles dormía. Escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago. Habían tenido una hermosa noche de pasión, y entre tanta pasión habían olvidado completamente la cena, y el cansancio los había vencido, así que cayeron profundamente dormidos poco después sin haber comido nada.

     Los ruidos de su estómago pronto se volvieron más fuertes que los ronquidos de Stiles, por lo que Derek tomó la determinación de levantarse. Se separó cuidadosamente de él y se levantó de la cama. Busco su ropa interior y se la puso. A pesar de que estaba oscuro, gracias a su mirada lobuna podía oberservar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Hechó un vistazo a la habitación por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

     Realmente era la habitación de un chico de diecisiete años. Un chico de diecisiete años bastante _friki_ , mejor dicho. Cómics por todas partes, libros fantásticos, de ciencia ficción, figuras de acción... Derek sonrió y lanzó una carcajada baja. Le causaba gracia ver todo eso. Sentía nuevamente esa sensación de calidez similar a la que sentía por Cora. Aunque había algo diferente en lo que sentía por Stiles, como la pasión, el deseo sexual... el amor. Un tipo de amor diferente, pero, ambos, el amor que sentía por Cora y Stiles, estaban basados en la ternura. Por eso a veces los sentía similares.

     Stiles se movió un poco en la cama y abrió los ojos despacio. Observó a Derek jugueteando con una vieja figura de acción de Superman que su padre le había regalado cuando cumplió ocho años. Sonrió al ver esa escena que le parecía por demás dulce.

     -Puedes venir a jugar cuando gustes -susurró, con la voz ronca luego de dormir.

     -Seguro. Pero tengo otro tipo de juegos en mente.

     -¿De veras? Me pregunto cuáles son.

     -¿Quieres averiguarlo? -le dijo Derek mientras se incorporaba y se acercaba a la cama.

     -Tal vez después. ¿Qué hora es?

     -Las diez.

     -Vaya, sí que dormimos. No dormí bien desde que...

     -Sí, igual yo. Siento mucho eso, y lo sabes.

     -Claro que sí, lo sé y no hay nada que lamentar, Derek. Ya pasó.

     Derek se sentó en la cama al lado de Stiles. Besó su frente y lo abrazó, hasta que recordó su preocupación inicial.

     -Oye, ¿tu papá está en tu casa?

     Stiles tampoco se había figurado de eso.

     -Buena pregunta -dijo, mientras se asomaba por la ventana. El coche patrulla no estaba. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no había regresado en toda la noche o había llegado tarde y se había ido temprano. Ambas opciones eran viables, por lo que comenzaba a aterrarle la idea de que su padre se haya asomado a su habitación y lo hubiera visto durmiendo desnudo con Derek.

     -Pues, no, no está. Pero no garantiza que no nos haya visto.

     -Madición. Alguna vez... Ya sabes, te... ¿vio? ¿con alguien?

     -No. Eso creo. Si lo hizo, déjame decirte que es bastante discreto.

     -Y sabe que... tu... eres... ya sabes...

     -¿Gay? Sí, claro que lo sabe. Es mi padre.

     Los estómagos de ambos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

     -Me muero de hambre -dijo Derek.

     -Yo también. Ven, te cocinaré algo. Pero, muy a mi pesar, debes vestirte.

     -De acuerdo -sonrió Derek, mientras deseaba internamente que cada mañana sea igual a esa.

     Se vistieron, bajaron al comedor y comenzaron a prepararse el desayuno.

     -¿Tienes prisa? -quiso saber Stiles.

     -No mucha. Le prometí a Cora que la llevaría al cine a ver una película, pero es hasta la tarde.

     -Genial. El desayuno estará listo en un minuto.

     -¿Qué preparaste?

     -Oh, un poco de todo. Espero que te guste.

     -Puedes estar seguro. ¿Te ayudo con algo?

     -¿Quieres poner la mesa? Las tazas están en ese estante.

     Derek ubicó las tazas, manteles y cubiertos en la mesa, mientras Stiles terminaba de cocinar. Había preparado café, pan tostado, omelettes con queso y jamón y jugo de naranja.

     Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Stiles miró a Derek para preguntarle algo, pero notó que tenía una mirada triste. Dejó caer el tenedor con un trozo de omelette y apoyó su mano en la muñeca de Derek.

     -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que tienes? -le preguntó. Comenzaba a asustarse.

     -Oye, de veras lo siento. Siento mucho lo de la otra noche. Estaba muy asustado. De hecho, todavía lo estoy -respondió. Luego, levantó la vista y estableció contacto visual. Se lo veía realmente afligido. -Si Paul lo descubre, podríamos estar en problemas, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero intentar que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen. Realmente tenemos una conección -

     Stiles tomó la cara de Derek entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas. Luego, lo besó. El aroma de la excitación cubrió el aire. Derek correspondió el beso, sacando sus dientes de lobo. Luego de besar su boca, siguió con la mejilla y por último con el cuello de Stiles.

     Se separaron, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Derek podía oler la excitación de Stiles. Podía llevarlo a la cama de nuevo, pero ahora no era el momento. Stiles también parecía luchar por controlarse. No era un hombre lobo, pero la exictación y el deseo se apoderaban de él también con mucha facilidad.

     -No dejaremos que Paul se entere. Ya veremos que hacer con eso -Stiles finalmente rompió el silencio. -También quiero que esto funcione -agregó.

     -Sí. Ya iremos viendo -respondió Derek, y le sonrió. Pero aún seguía preocupado. Intentó eliminar esas sensaciones. Había vivido con miedo toda su vida, y ahora, finalmente, podía sentir que era feliz. Realmente feliz. No podía permitir que nada opacara ese sentimiento. 

     Terminaron de desayunar y Derek ayudó a Stiles a limpiar y acomodar todo. No demoraron demasiado, así que se recostaron en el sofá abrazados a mirar un poco de televisión. El tiempo pasó muy rápido.

     -Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Quiero pasar por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa antes de recoger a Cora.

     -De acuerdo. Me gustaría que te quedes, pero bueno, ya te veré luego.

     -¿Quieres venir conmigo?

     -No. No puedo.

     -¿Mucha tarea?

     -Un poco de eso, sí. Y además, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos en la cafetería, con Scott, y que me quedé toda la tarde hasta la noche contigo y tu hermana?

     -Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

     -Llegué como a medianoche a mi casa. Mi papá se enfado bastante conmigo. Estoy castigado, no puedo salir.

     Derek se quedó mirando a Stiles fijamente por un minuto. Luego, rompió a reír.

     -¿Qué es tan gracioso? -quiso saber Stiles. Derek no paraba de reír como un niño. -Ya basta. Dime, ¿de qué te ríes? -

     Derek tomó un minuto para volver a respirar. Le dolía el estómago. Carcajeó un poco más, hasta que pudo detenerse.

     -Nada, es solo que... castigado -dijo entre risas una vez más -Es que estás castigado, y me da la impresión de que eres muy pequeño. ¡Acabo de acostarme con un niño! -

     Entre tantas risas, Derek no pudo esquivar el almohadón que Stiles le arrojó.

     -No es gracioso. ¡Deja de reirte! -gritó.

     Derek hizo un esfuerzo. No recordaba haber reido tanto jamás.

     -Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.

     -Ja ja ja, muy gracioso.

     Derek se acercó y lo besó. Stiles le devolvió el beso y lo abrazó.

     -Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Quiero sacar a mi hermana de esa casa lo antes posible.

     -Sí, ve. Cuídate mucho, asalta-cunas.

     Derek volvió a reír y se alejó de la casa con la sonrisa más grande que recordaba haber tenido. Stiles se metió en su habitación a luchar con la tarea de Química, con una sonrisa de igual tamaño. Ambos deseaban que esa mañana continuara por el resto de sus vidas.

 


	13. CAPÍTULO 13

     Era una noche fría, pero Derek de todas formas se subió a su moto. Eso siempre le había ayudado a despejar su cabeza y le daba una sensación de libertad. Se dirigía hacia el bar que estaba cerca de la salida del pueblo, donde se encontraría con Stiles. Esa era su primer “cita” fuera de la casa de alguno de ellos. Naturalmente, el miedo a que alguien lo viera con él, particularmente su padre, estaba presente, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que eso le moleste. De ninguna manera y por ninguna razón el dejaría de ver a su querido Stiles. Su pareja.

     Llegó al estacionamiento del bar donde Stiles lo había citado y notó una gran cantidad de motocicletas estacionadas. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un bar de motociclistas. Se extraño de que Stiles supiera de la existencia de un lugar así, ya que sin dudas, él no era un motociclista. Miró hacia ambos lados hasta que divisó el Jeep de Stiles. Era fácil de identificar; primero por lo grande, y segundo, porque era el único vehículo de cuatro ruedas de todo el estacionamiento.

     Se acercó con el corazón latiendo fuertemente hacia el lugar donde estaba el Jeep. Y ahí estaba él. Se vestía como un chico de diecisiete años, pero a Derek no dejaba de parecerle muy sexy. Una remera blanca, una camisa a cuadros roja y azul desabotonada encima, jeans y zapatillas negras. Se veía muy bien así vestido. Aunque Derek tuvo que reconocer para su fuero interno que se veía mejor desnudo, con su piel blanca y sus miles de lunares barnizando su delgado cuerpo. Sintió que se excitaba de nuevo, que su pene se ponía erecto, y sus ojos se volvieron lobunos. Sacudió la cabeza para relajarse, y fue al encuentro de Stiles.

     -Hey -saludó Derek. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, jamás se le ocurriría un saludo original.

     -Hola, Derek -respondió Stiles. Le hechó una mirada a su pareja. Se veía muy bien. Camiseta ajustada de color negro sin mangas, luciendo sus increíbles bíceps. Jeans ajustados, zapatos negros. Parecía más bien que la ropa estaba pintada en vez de puesta. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no babear, pero no resultó del todo bien. Se veía irresistible. Quería saltar sobre él y besarlo y tocarlo allí mismo. Pero eso no sería de su agrado, por lo que se contuvo.

     -¿Terminó tu castigo, jovencito? -preguntó Derek.

     -Casi. Digamos que me faltaban unos días, pero ya no resistía sin verte, mayorcito.

     -Sólo te llevo nueve años, no alardees. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre, entonces, si es que se puede saber?

     -Que ayudaría a Scott con sus tareas ya que ha faltado mucho a clases y no sabe cual la raíz cuadrada de nueve. Aunque él no sabría eso ni aunque vaya cada día a la escuela durante veinte años. El estudio no es su fuerte, sin dudas.

     Derek rió. Recordó cuantas veces se habían reído a costa de Scott desde que se conocían. Él mismo había hecho alusión a su poca inteligencia cuando estaba en su manada, lo que le había generado varios problemas con Isaac. _“Quizás no sea muy inteligente, pero yo veo en él cosas que tu o nadie más podría ver”_ le decía. Ver en él cosas que nadie más podría. Se preguntó si Stiles veía en él cosas que solo él podía. O si él mismo veía en Stiles cosas que nadie más vería. Parecía una pregunta muy temprana, pero haber recordado el cariño que se tenían Isaac y Scott le había hecho preguntarselo. Quería que su relación con Stiles fuera así de cercana, incluso más. Stiles era la única persona, aparte de Cora, con la que podía reir libremente. Sentir libremente. Ser él mismo. Y cada vez notaba más cuan bien le sentaba hacerlo. 

     -Ya veo -dijo Derek, todavía sonriente -¿Y crees que te creyo? -preguntó

     -Sí, eso creo. Seguramente llamará a Scott para preguntarle y yo habré salido ocasionalmente a comprar comida, o en el baño o algo.

     -¿Y si te llama al celular? -preguntó Derek. Él parecía más preocupado que el propio Stiles.

     -Me salgo del bar y lo atiendo.

     -Hablando del bar, ¿cómo un niño como tú sabe de la existencia de... _esto? -_ dijo Derek, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al antro que estaba a sus espaldas.

     -Larga historia -respondió Stiles. -Al menos sé que aquí no nos verá nadie -

     -¿Estás seguro? Parece el lugar ideal para una redada.

     -Oh, claro que no. Vamos, no es tan malo. Entremos.

     Stiles se bajó del Jeep de un salto y comenzó a andar hacia el extraño bar, seguido por Derek.

     -¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar? -preguntó Stiles.

     -No -le respondió Derek, todavía no convencido de que le agradaría ese antro.

     Entraron al lugar. Había humo, y a Derek comenzó a costarle trabajo respirar. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a casi ninguno de los rostros que veía. Se fueron abriendo paso entre la multitud hasta la barra. Derek se puso adelante de Stiles, ya que como era más grande en tamaño, le resultaba muy fácil hacer un lado a las demás personas. Llegaron finalmente al frente, y uno de los camareros les preguntó que deseaban tomar.

     -Yo quiero una cerveza -pidió Derek. -¿Y tu? -

     -Una Coca -le respondió Stiles.

     Derek sonrió, al borde del ataque de risa. Stiles lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro, aunque él apenas y lo sintió.

     -Soy conductor designado -le dijo Stiles.

     -Sí, claro -respondió Derek, y, tras mucho aguntarse, se hechó a reír.

     -Avísame cuando termines, ¿quieres? -dijo Stiles, y al ver que Derek seguía riendo sin parar, bufó.

     -No te enojes -le dijo Derek.

     -Quizás la próxima vez será mejor que me lleves al cine a ver una película de Disney y a tomar un helado.

     -Sólo si te portas bien.

     -¿Podemos volver a burlarnos de Scott?

     -¿Por qué? Apuesto a que te gustaría ver la nueva película de Disney.

     -De hecho, creo que sí.

     Se sonrieron, como en un gesto de conformidad. Se sentían a gusto. Y ambos se daban cuenta de que poco a poco de iban conociendo mejor.

     Derek hechó un vistazo al lugar. Stiles tenía razón, no estaba tan mal por dentro. Había muchos más hombres que mujeres. La mayoría de los hombres vestía como motociclistas, y la mayoría de las mujeres apenas estaba vestida. Jeans ajustados, minifaldas, chaquetas de cuero, botas... Anuncios de cervezas y demás bebidas alcohólicas en neón decoraban todas las paredes. En una esquina había una pequeña rocola y en el otro extremo un pequeño escenario.

     -Vuelvo en un minuto, voy al baño -vociferó Stiles encima de la música _country_ a todo volúmen. Derek asintió. Cuando Stiles había hecho unos pocos pasos, un muchacho de su edad o apenas más grande que él se acercó a él y lo saludó con un abrazo. Derek clavó la mirada en esa escena.

     A pesar de la música fuerte, los gritos y todo el ruido a su alrededor, pudo escuchar su conversación gracias a su oído de lobo

     -Hola, Max, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás? -oyó que le decía Stiles al otro hombre. Era un poco más alto que él, delgado, de cabello castaño y bastante poco agraciado.

     -Bien. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó Max.

     -Distrayéndome un poco, ya sabes. Con amigos.

     -Hummm... ¿amigos? Vamos, te vi llegar. La “s” sale sobrando. Y vaya que está súper bueno, no sé de dónde lo sacaste.

     -Esa información me la reservo para mi -le respondió Stiles, con un tono un tanto hostil impropio de él. Derek no pudo evitar sorprenderse, aunque para esa altura el tal Max no le agradaba en lo absoluto y quería que Stiles se deshaga de él.

     -De acuerdo, perdón, no quise entrometerme. Es sólo que no supe más de ti, y me gustaba lo que teníamos –cuando escuchó eso, Derek se recordó que debía apretar menos el vaso ya que estaba a punto de estallarle en las manos.

     -No te ofendas, Max, pero tu y yo no teníamos nada. Solo sexo -. Derek se contuvo para no pasar a su forma lobuna. Hacía mucho un enfado no estaba tan al borde de hacerle perder el control.

     -Por eso. Extraño nuestro sexo. Rayos, eras un muy buen sumiso -le dijo Max, mientras los ojos de Derek se volvían azules. Ardía de celos.

     -Vamos, seguro encontraste alguno mejor que yo.

     -No te creas. Es difícil encontrar sumisos tan bien dispuestos como tu.

     Stiles se quedó mirando a Max. Sonrió ante aquella especie de halago y miró al piso mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

     -Como digas. Oye, debo irme.

     -Claro. Y dile a ese chico que es un suertudo. Diablos y tu también, ya quisiera ligarme yo uno tan sexy.

     Stiles sonrió y saludó a Max con un movimiento de cabeza. Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el baño. Derek se había quedado con una palabra de toda la conversación que había oído: _sumiso. ¿_ Acaso Stiles era un sumiso? Recordó cuando la primera noche que tuvieron un encuentro sexual le pidió que le golpeara las nalgas hasta que le quedaron rojas. Se extrañó de que a Stiles le gustara eso. Y recordó que en esa ocasión a él también le había gustado. ¿De veras Stiles quería que tuvieran una relación Amo-Sumiso? Él apenas estaba comenzando a asumir lo de las parejas, todavía no estaba listo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

     Stiles llegó junto a Derek y le sonrió.

     -¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó Stiles.

     Derek negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pese a todo, quería disfrutar de la noche y de su salida con Stiles sin que ninguna preocupación lo atormentara.

     -¿Te estás divirtiendo? -quiso saber.

     Stiles estaba todavía algo nervioso. No esperaba volver a encontrarse a Max. Y menos estando en una cita con Derek.

     -Sí, gracias -respondió Stiles.

     -De nada -replicó Derek. -Sabes, tengo un collar y un gato de nueve colas en casa que puedes usar si estás interesado -agregó.

     Stiles no dijo nada. Se sorprendió de que Derek haya sacado el tema por si mismo. Quizás había logrado más avances de los que creía.

     -Sí señor. Definitivamente estoy interesado en usar el collar. Usted puede quedarse con el gato.

     Derek abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas. Stiles lo miró, como extrañado.

     -¿Hay algo mal? -le preguntó Stiles.

     Derek sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Comenzaron a beber, mientras Derek pensaba _“Me dijo señor y me trato de usted”._ A pesar de que quería mantener su mente libre de pensamientos por un rato, no pudo evitar preguntarse varios cientos de veces que rumbo tomaría su relación.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gato de nueve colas: gato de tiras, látigo de entre 40 centímetros y metro y medio, con varias colas o tiras (el típico en los antiguos castigos de la marina británica, tenía nueve),al contrario que el látigo clásico, de una sola tira. Su uso es muy frecuente en la llamada flagelación erótica dentro del BDSM.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14

     Poco a poco, la noche iba llegando a su fin. El bar donde estaban cerró, y Derek le sugirió a Stiles quedarse en su casa hasta que sea un poco más de mañana para irse a la suya. Stiles no había bebido en toda la noche, así que estaba sbrio, y el alcohol parecía no afectar el metabolismo de hombre lobo de Derek.

     Derek se había divertido mucho esa noche. Stiles estaba maravillado de verlo así. Era una persona muy reservada, y poder verlo así, libre, despreocupado, riendo... le hacía sentir que sus esfuerzos valían mucho la pena.

     Entraron al apartamento de Derek y fueron directo a la alcoba. Stiles se quitó las zapatillas y la camisa, mientras que Derek hacía lo propio con sus zapatos y su camiseta. Ver su torso desnudo hizo que Stiles quisiera abalanzarse hacia él sin importar cuan cansados estaban ambos.

     Derek se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer, mirando al techo. Intentó evitarlo todo lo que pudo, pero parecía que las preguntas iban a brotar solas de su boca. No pudo contenerse. Necesitaba saber quién era Max y que relación había tenido Stiles con él.

     -¿Qué clase de relación tuviste con ese chico, Max? Dijo que estaban bien juntos.

     -¿Oíste lo que hablé con él? Claro, oídos de lobo. Maldición, no hubiera querido que lo escuches.

     -Pero lo hice. ¿No estás molesto, verdad?

     -No, no es algo que puedas controlar. Max y yo salimos un tiempo. Nada importante.

     -Ahá... Mencionó algo sobre “sumiso”...

     -Cielos, Derek... esto es algo embarazoso, ¿sabes?

     -Contarte sobre mi vida lo fue... creo que es tu turno ahora.

     -Fui su sumiso en un par de ocasiones.

     -Vaya, no tenía ese costado tuyo...

     -Que, ¿acaso esperabas que fuera virgen?

     -Sí. Quiero decir, no. No sé. No lo digo por ser virgen o no, pero las prácticas sadomasoquistas... me suena extraño. No te enfades conmigo. Pero es...

     -Sí, extraño. Lo sé. De hecho fue Max quien me introdujo a ese tipo de prácticas. 

     -Eres algo joven para eso...

     -Siempre el problema para ti parece ser la edad.

     -No me malinterpretes... Es sólo que me cuesta hacerme la idea. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

     -No. Sólo Max. Ni siquiera lo hablé con Scott. En un punto creo que me averguenza, ¿sabes?

     -No se lo diré a nadie, por supuesto. ¿Crees que tu relación con él fue seria?

     -No. Para nada. Jamás sentí nada por él.

     -¿Por qué?

     Stiles sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta. 

     -Porque no es mi pareja.

     Derek le devolvió la sonrisa. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Ya había arruinado todo una vez con Stiles por no querer aceptar la realidad y no quería que eso vuelva a suceder. Intentó aceptar la idea de aquellas prácticas, las cuales solo conocía en relatos, libros, películas... se preguntó si se animaría a hacer algo así. Estar al lado de Stiles suponía una apertura mental increíble, pero ¿qué tan lejos podía llegar? Había una sola respuesta para eso, y era _averigualo_. Derek lo sabía. Y, si bien lo asustaba, no lo espantaba del todo. En una parte predominaba la curiosidad. Descubrir su nueva sexualidad era un hallazgo, y eso podía ser un condimento que iba a volver mucho más interesantes las cosas. 

     -Ya veo. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la cama.

     -Está amaneciendo. Tienes una buena vista desde aquí.

     -A Cora también le gusta. 

     Miraron juntos el amanecer durante un momento. Se abrazaron y se besaron. A ambos les agradaba compartir momentos de romanticismo, a pesar de que no era el punto fuerte de ninguno.

     Derek se quitó los pantalones y se recostó. Miró a Stiles, que seguía parado con la mirada fija en algún punto de la ventana. Acarició su antebrazo para llamar su atención. Este giro la cabeza y lo miró, y le sonrió dulcemente. Se inclinó un poco y besó su frente, luego se recostó a su lado.

     -¿No vas a quitarte la ropa? -preguntó Derek.

     -¿Debería?

     -Sí, para dormir más cómodo. Además, ya te he visto desnudo.

     -No estoy acostumbrado a dormir desnudo.

     -Será mejor que lo hagas.

     Stiles emitió una risa baja. 

     -No. Tengo mi ropa de cama.

     -¿Quieres que te preste algo?

     -No, está bien. Es sólo por unas horas. No quiero llegar tarde a mi casa, aún no termina mi...

     -Castigo -terminó Derek, al borde de las risas.

     -Aquí vamos de nuevo.

     -No. No me burlaré de ti.

     -Algún día seré mayor de edad.

     -Sólo faltan unos... cuatro años.

     -Tres años, cuatro meses, doce días y... -se inclinó para ver el reloj -unas dieciocho horas.

     -Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado.

     -Sí. Amo a mi papá, y si me marchara, lo extrañaría demasiado, pero siento que hay todo un mundo ahí fuera, lejos de Beacon Hills.

     -¿La universidad?

     -Sí, en parte. Quiero ir a una. 

     -Yo también hubiera querido ir.

     -Estás a tiempo. 

     -Tal vez, pero no lo sé. Hay mucho aquí. No puedo dejar a Cora...

     -Tan típico de ti. Primero los demás y luego tu.

     -Hay personas que simplemente no puedo abandonar. 

     -Cora puede ir contigo. Ella también debe estudiar. Apuesto a que es una niña muy lista.

     -No lo digo solo por ella. Tampoco podría estar sin ti.

     -Ah, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Porque jamás va a suceder.

     Stiles entrelazó sus dedos entre los de Derek y lo besó. Luego, se recostó sobre su pecho. Parecía estar hecho de acero. Allí se sentía seguro, protegido. Como si nada ni nadie pudiera jamás dañarlo. 

     Derek sentía lo mismo desde que Stiles había entrado en su vida. Si bien era un niño, y a simple vista parecía frágil y débil, lo cierto era que no lo era. Su personalidad alegre y su carisma eran contagiosas hacia todo aquel que andaba cerca. Eran como los polos opuestos que se atraen. Y vaya que sí se atraían. Derek cerró los ojos, feliz de tener a aquella persona maravillosa a su lado. Y, si bien suelen decir que las cosas no duran para siempre, él comenzó a desear desde ese momento que eso fuera para siempre.

     Unas horas después, Stiles lo despertó con un beso en la mejilla y otro en la barbilla. Miró su reloj. Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana.

     -No es necesario que te levantes -le dijo Stiles. -Pero será mejor que me vaya. Mi papá mandara a la CIA a buscarme en cualquier minuto.

     -Está bien -respondió Derek mientras se incorporaba.

     Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Stiles lo abrazó y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Lo besó una última vez y bajó del porche de la casa, en dirección a su auto.

     -Ve a dormir. Descansa. -le dijo mientras se subía al Jeep.

     Derek lo saludó con un movimiento de mano y se metió de nuevo a su casa.

     Se desplomó en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Aquellas hermosas sensaciones de paz, seguridad y amor, entre otras tantas cosas, se desvanecían cada vez que Stiles se alejaba de él. Estaba creando una dependencia, y eso no le agradaba. Quería tenerlo para el las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Quería estar a su lado para siempre. 

     Finalmente, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.

     No sabía si era un sueño. O era real. Había alguien con él. Esa persona le estaba practicando el sexo oral. Derek enterraba la cabeza en su almohada, gimiendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

     -Voy a correrme -murmuró. -Detente. Todavía... No... Espera... -

     Un dulce beso cosquilleó en su abdomen. Luego siguió más abajo. Soltó su mano de la cabellera de aquella persona y la dejó caer sobre el cochón. Su pene fue succionado una vez más.

     Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Un escalofrío comenzó a subir por su columna. Volvió a tomar el cabello con su puño de nuevo, jalando la cara de su amante cada vez más cerca de su ingle.

     -Rayos, sí que se siente bien -dijo entre suspiros.

_Pum, pum, pum._

_Pum, pum, pum._ De nuevo. _La puerta,_ pensó Derek. Están golpeando la puerta. 

     Abrió los ojos. Notó que había eyaculado en medio de su sueño. Se limpió el abdomen con una parte de la sábana y se puso de pie.

     -Derek... ¿sigues dormido? ¿me oyes? -la voz de Cora se hacía notar desde la puerta de entrada-

     -¡Ya va! -gritó Derek en respuesta al golpeteo incesante de su pequeña hermana. Buscó sus pantalones y se los intentó poner tan apresuradamente que se confundió de pierna. Maldijo por sus adentros y se los colocó de forma correcta. Recogió la camiseta que llevaba la noche anterior y se la puso también. Cora golpeó una vez más la puerta, por lo que se dirigió a abrirle a su hermana con los piez descalzos.

     -Oye, ¿qué horas son estas para hacer tanto escándalo? Casi me matas del susto.

     -Son las once de la mañana -replicó Cora, casi enfadada. -Se suponía que ibas a pasar a buscarme hoy. Mamá fue a la tienda y me trajo hasta aquí -

     Derek hechó un vistazo rápido al reloj de la cocina y vio que su hermana tenía razón.

     -Lo siento, yo... me quedé dormido. Salí anoche -se intentó excusar.

     -¿Con Stiles? -preguntó Cora, sin ninguna pizca de enojo. Como si la excitación de saber que su hermano se había visto con Stiles remedara su enfado. 

     -Es muy temprano para tus preguntas -la regañó Derek. Se sirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. No pudo evitar preguntarse porque había vuelto a tener ese sueño. _Loco. Me estoy volviendo loco_ , pensó.

     -¿A dónde fueron? -insistió Cora, sonriente.

     -Déjame ir al baño tranquilo, ¿quieres? -respondió, y cerró la puerta.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15

     Sonriendo, Cora regresó picando el balón hacia donde estaba su hermano Derek. -¿Regresaste sólo a la casa? -preguntó.

     Derek tomó el balón y gruñó. -Ya deja eso, ¿quieres? -la reprendió.

     -No -respondió la muchacha firmemente. -Quiero saber -

     -Eres demasiado joven para saber -replicó Derek. 

     Cora abrió sus ojos como platos. -Dios Santo... ¡paso algo! -exclamó la niña, cada vez más exaltada. -¿Tuvieron sexo? -insistió. Derek volvió a gruñir.

     -No pasó nada. Solo salimos a tomar unos tragos -respondió Derek. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco avergonzado.

     -¡Hola Stiles! -saludó Cora por encima del hombro de su hermano. 

     Derek se volvió para confirmar que realmente Stiles estaba detrás de él. Y así era, pero no estaba solo. También estaban Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Boyd y Erica. Derek sonrió, y sintió un calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el día de verano.

     Stiles fue el primero en llegar junto a él. Lo saludó primero con una sonrisa y luego con un pequeño abrazo. Ambos hubieran deseado abrazarse más, pero tenían bastante público a su alrededor. Luego, Scott e Isaac lo saludaron con un amistoso golpecito en el brazo. Boyd lo hizo mediante un movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Erica, Allison y Lydia con movimientos de maño y anchas sonrisas en sus bellos rostros. 

     -Me perdí el momento en el que empecé a caerles bien -pensó Derek en voz alta. -¿Tenemos alguna batalla? Todo el ejército está aquí -

     Stiles ignoró el comentario acerca de que Derek no le caía bien a los demás chicos. Sabía que no era cierto. -Querían hacer un poco de ejercicio, ya sabes, estirar las patas y eso -le dijo Stiles.

     Derek rio. -¿Todos van a jugar al básquetbol? -preguntó Derek.

     -Sí, claro. Sobre todo la chica con los zapatos de Prada y el vestido de Gucci -respondió Stiles en tono sarcástico, mientras señalaba a Lydia. -Vino a tomar algo de color en sus mejillas, y a acompañar a Allison que quiere practicar arquería -agregó. -Luego, tendremos un bello picnic entre amigos -

     -¿Alguna razón en especial para hacerme sociabilizar? -quiso saber Derek. No estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta gente. 

     -Ninguna. Solo quería traerte un poco de compañía. Siempre te ves con las mismas personas, algunas caras nuevas cada tanto no vienen mal.

     -Gracias. Supongo -respondió Derek. Stiles supo que eso sería lo máximo que obtendría de él frente a tanto público.

     -¿Dónde pongo esto? -vociferó Isaac a lo lejos. Llevaba una hielera con bebidas y otra con comida. 

     -Debajo de aquel árbol -le respondió Stiles, señalando un roble grande y robusto que podía darle sombra a todos ellos.

     Isaac se acercó hacia el árbol y apoyó cuidadosamente ambas hieleras en el cesped. Scott se acercó, mientras hablaban de algo en voz baja. Nadie podía oírlos. Luego, se acercaron a donde estaban los demás. Todos se fueron acercando. Lydia se acercó hacia donde estaba Cora.

     -Ey, pequeña. Derek nos habló mucho de ti. Encantada de conocerte -le dijo, y la besó en la mejilla.

     -Encantada de conocerlos también -respondió la niña, alegremente. Sus padres prácticamente le prohibían acercarse a otras personas, por lo que se moría de ganas de interactuar con otras personas que no fueran su hermano o sus tontos compañeros de clase.

     Derek creía que Cora se inhibiría al ver a tantas personas, pero a los pocos minutos se comportaba de forma tan parlanchina como siempre. 

     -Esos zapatos son hermosos -dijo, observando los pies de Lydia.

     -¿Estos? Son una baratija, ideales para venir a un viejo y sucio parque. Son de la colección pasada.

     -Wow. Tu vestido y tu bolso también son bonitos. ¿También son de la colección pasada?

     Lydia rio suavemente. -El vestido sí, pero el bolso no. Ninguna mujer puede salir por ahí con un bolso cualquiera. Y sin maquillaje. Ven, te mostraré como hacerlo. Puedes usar mis maquillajes, ¿quieres? -

     -¡Genial! -respondió Cora. Derek no la había visto tan entusiasmada desde hacía mucho.

     -Pero íbamos a jugar... -replicó Derek en voz baja, intentando que no lo escuchen.

     -Déjala... Es una situación especial -respondió Stiles. 

     -Creí que le gustaba más el básquetbol que los maquillajes y los vestidos de diseñador.

     -Ey... Hola... Es una chica. Siempre le interesarán esas cosas. Y no creo que tu mamá la ayude mucho con eso. Vamos, le hará bien tener, ya sabés, un momento entre... chicas.

     -Sí. Supongo que a veces olvido que se está transformando en una mujer. Me parece que fue ayer cuando apenas era un bebé.

     -Te oyes como todo un anciano. 

     -Si no estuvieramos rodeados, te lo haría pagar. Pero ya verás, espera a que nos quedemos a solas.

     -Será genial recibir un castigo. 

     -Lo recibirás.

     Ambos notaron que no pudieron evitar el tinte sexual en la conversación, y la excitación los rodeó de nuevo. Como si fueran las esporas del aire. No pudieron más que ignorar aquel sentimiento. Derek se preguntaba si toda su relación iba a estar marcada por la lujuria. Y comenzaba a sospechar que la respuesta era absolutamente afirmativa.

     Derek, Stiles, Isaac y Scott fueron los primeros en jugar un pequeño partido de básquet. Luego se les unirían Boyd y Erica. Allison practicaba arquería contra los árboles, mientras que Lydia y Cora seguían en su conversación “de chicas”. Cada tanto, Derek agudizaba su oído para escuchar lo que decían. Lydia la había maquillado.

     Cuando se acercó, Derek pensó en reirse, con la intención de burlarse de su hermana. Así era su relación. Pero, cuando la vio, le fue imposible. Se veía preciosa.

     -¿Me veo bien? -preguntó timidamente Cora.

     -Muy. Aunque eres la niña más linda del pueblo con o sin maquillaje.

     -Gracias.

     -De nada. Pero no te emociones. Cuando volvamos a la casa deberás bañarte y limpiarte la cara. 

     -Sí, lo sé. Paul me mataría si me ve así pintada.

     -Corrección. _Nos_ mataría.

     -No importa -dijo Lydia. Puedes venir a mi casa a maquillarnos. Haremos noche de chicas.

     -Sería genial. Gracias -dijo Cora, y la abrazó.

     -Gracias -le dijo Derek a Lydia. -Sé que ella necesitaba eso -

     -No, no lo sabías -respondió Lydia. -Pero ha sido un placer. Es una niña adorable -

     -Lo ves, hiciste un buen trabajo. Tu solo -le dijo Stiles. -Tu la criaste, Derek. Y es una niña maravillosa - 

     Derek le sonrió a Stiles y a Lydia en señal de agradecimiento. Ambos le sonrieron de vuelta.

     Derek sintió de nuevo una calidez en su interior. Era diferente. No era como lo que sentía por Stiles o el amor hacia su hermana. Era la calidez de la amistad. Supo, en ese momento, que no estaba solo. Que tenía amigos que se preocuparían por él y Cora y los ayudarían siempre que lo necesitara. Y era Stiles quien se lo había hecho notar. 

     -Gracias -le dijo a Stiles cuando estuvieron un poco apartados del resto.

     -No es necesario.

     -Has cambiado mucho mi vida y mi manera de ser y pensar en estas últimas semanas. Gracias.

     Stiles caminó lentamente y se paró del otro lado de un árbol cercano, donde quedó fuera de la vista de todos. Derek lo siguió. Y Stiles le robó un beso rápido y se alejó velozmente.

     Derek apoyó sus dedos en su boca, todavía sorprendido. Sonrió.

     -Eso te va a costar caro -dijo, como un pensamiento en voz alta. Y fue a reunirse con los demás. 

 


End file.
